Duše iluzí, mantry osudu
by seinka
Summary: Tahabata a Stormwing nebyli vždy draky. Původně to byli jedni z nejsilnějších velitelů asmodianské a elyoské armády. A jejich zmizení spustilo řetěz událostí, který není možné zastavit.
1. Legendou navždy

„Je náš!" vykřikla vítězně velitelka asmodianského vojska poté, co dorazila posledního elyoského obránce. Daevové propukli ve střízlivý jásot, přeci jen je nejtěžší část jejich tažení do Reshanty teprve čekala a k právě dobytému artefaktu přistoupili _technici_. Všichni ve Spalující legii tak přezdívali těm, kdo alespoň trochu dokázali rozluštit tajemství artefaktů.

„Sigyn!" velitelka se otočila na poměrně mladou, ale zato schopnou ženu, která se právě vynořila ze stínů.

„Elyos se na nás připravili," vyhrkla Sigyn bez otálení ještě dříve, než uctivě poklekla. „A..." hlas se jí mírně zachvěl. „Blíží se Dredgion."

Všechen hovor ve vojsku ustal.

„Seš si tim jistá?"

„Ano."

„Sif! Co dělá tenhle artefakt?" velitelka stále uvažovala prakticky.

„Nevím, paní, nemám dost času, abych..." začala kouzelnice, nejnadanější z _techniků_, ale byla přerušena.

„Stahujeme se, sem se vrátíme, až Dredgion zmizí!"

„Proč se stáhnout?" namítla žena s rudými vlasy, jen o málo tmavšími než velitelka. V rukou držela luk a záře v jejích očích byla nečitelná.

„Chceš snad pochybovat o mých rozkazech, Kromede?! Na Dredgion jedna legie nestačí, nepošlu svoje lidi na zbytečnou smrt."

„To bych si nikdy nedovolila, madam," poklekla Kromede. „Ale máme k dispozici ještě jednu legii."

„Primum není tak blízko, aby to odtamtud..."

„Nemám na mysli Primum, ta legie je tam," ukázala lučištnice na pevnost uprostřed Souostroví Síry.

„Elyos?!" velitelčiny oči, stejně jako krystal na její ruce začaly zářit. „Ty se chceš spojit s Elyos?!"

„Nemusíme se s nima kamarádit, madam, víte přece, že každý Elyos, kterého potkám, ode mě dostane šíp nezi oči. Ale ze strategického hlediska je... příměří pro nás v tuhle chvíli výhodné. Dredgion je velký, nebudeme s nima bojovat bok po boku. Ale můžeme je přemluvit, aby pro nás zabili několik Balaurů."

Během jejího proslovu se velitelka částečně uklidnila. Nyní nastalo hrobové ticho, každý čekal, jakým způsobem drzá Kromede sejde ze světa. Byli mimo dosah obelisků.

„Sigyn."

„Ano, madam?"

„Kdo jim velí?"

„Eh... komu?"

„Elyosům."

„Aha... e... ten... Rudra Stormwing."

„Doneseš mu ode mě zprávu. Já, Tahabata Pyrelord, nabízím příměří na dobu..."

~ x ~

Uvnitř Dredgionu bylo dusno. Nejen proto, že balaurská technologie ještě nepokročila natolik, aby vynalezla účinnou klimatizaci, ale také proto, že velitelé tří hlavních úderných legií pro Asmodae, Elyseu a Reshantu právě vedli ne zrovna přátelskou konverzaci.

„Indratu, Bakarmo, jakotože ještě není pod vaší kontrolou celá Atreia?!" drsný, hluboký hlas se nesl z můstku Dredgionu ještě několik chodeb.

„Co ty se máš co vztekat, Anuharte!" Bakarma naštvaně praštil svým mohutným mečem do podlahy. „Ty si celou dobu jen dřepíš na zadku v bezpečí Dredgionu a mně budeš říkat, že se flákam?!"

„Uklidni sssse, Bakarmo, nezzzapomeň, kdo je tu šššššéf!" zasyčela hadí žena stojící po boku Anuharta.

„Ty to rozhodně nejsssssi, Atmach!" ozvala se Lakshmi vlnící se za Bakarmou.

K Indratovi mezitím přistoupil jeden z jeho pobočníků a cosi mu pošeptal.

„Na hádky mezi sebou budeme mít dost času, až vyhladíme ty zpupný Daevy," promluvil Indratu. „I když se Asmodiani a Elyos mezi sebou nenávidí, teď se spojili a útočí na tuhle loď."

„Cože?!" Anuhart vstal ze svého velitelského křesla. „Jak je to sakra možný?!"

„Podle emblémů jsou to Spalující legie a Křídla Bouře. Nejsilnější legie z celé Atreie. Nejdřív zabili ty, kdo mohli spustit poplach," promluvil Ursanafi.

„Pche, jen dvě legie?" Anuhart se rozchechtal. „Padejte je rozdrtit!" přikázal jim.

„A ty do boje nepůjdešššš?" zeptala se Atmach, když Bakarma s Indratu odešli.

„Mam něco důležitějšího na práci. A takhle aspoň dokážou, jestli jsou opravdu Balaur."

~ x ~

„Špatné zprávy, madam," Sigyn se zjevila vedle své velitelky, která právě poslala ducha ohně zkonzumovat dalšího Balarua. „Z Dredgionu vylétá legie Bakarma. A na elyoské straně Indratu."

„Cože?!" Tahabatu to vytrhlo ze soustředění. „Co dělá Bakarma... to je jedno. Rozdělíme se a zaútočíme na dvou místech. Kromede! Velíš těm venku! Sigyn, Sif, Traufnir, Freyr se mnou!"

Tahabata mávla křídly a čtyři Daeové a jeden duch ohně ji následovali. Jakmile přistáli, Tahabata si vyvolala větrného ducha a v čele skupiny vyrazila do nitra Dredgionu. Za ní kráčela Sif připravena usmažit kohokoliv, kdo vyvázl velitelce, následoval Freyr, který si mumlal mantry ochraňující a posilující celou skupinu a průvod uzavíral Traufnir, rozsekl všechno, co se jim dostalo do zad. Sigyn se pohybovala ve stínech a likvidovala ty, kteří se na ně pokusili nastražit léčku. Odpor Balaurů byl tuhý, ale oni byli elita asmodianské armády.

Po dlouhé chvíli narazili na skupinku Elyos. Sigyn se obratně vyhnula šípu a zaútočila na lučištníka. Naštvalo ji, že ji zahlédl, i když se ukrývala ve stínech. Ovšem než stihla zasadit smrtící úder, do břicha ji uhodila rukojeť kopí z balauřích kostí a křídel a odhodila ji zpět. Náhle se mezi přítomnýmí prohnal kvílivý vítr, museli zavřít oči a zacpat si uši.

„Okamžitě přestaňte!" Tahabata zuřila a všichni Elyos, kromě muže s kopím, poodstoupili o krok dozadu.

„Tahabata Pyrelord, předpokládám," Elyos sklonil kopí a chladně se usmál. „Legendární velitelka ještě legendárnější legie. Až tohle skončíme, požaduju s tebou férový duel."

„Rudra Stormwing, nikdo jiný by se takhle drze nechoval," procedila Tahabata mezi zuby. „Co podle tebe znamená, a_ž tohle skončíme_?"

„Povraždíme všechny Balaur v tomhle Aionem zapomenutém Dredgionu. Nebo jsme to už udělali?"

„Ještě zbývá Anuhart a Isbariya," vyrhkli zároveň Sigyn a elyoský lučištník. Následně se po sobě vražedně podívali. Byli by se na sebe vrhli, ale jednání svých šéfů rušit nechtěli. Ještě sice ani zdaleka nepozabíjeli všechny pěšáky, ale dva nejvyšší velitele považovali za nejdůležitější.

~ x ~

„Ještě ho nezabíjej, dostaneš ho, až dokončíme misi," zavrčel Anuhart, když Isbariya chytil malého podivného tvora za límec a začal jím třást.

„Jestli nepromluví, je nám stejně k ničemu," odvětil Isbariya, ale skrčka pustil.

„Eh, uh... Já bych rád promluvil, ale když mě škrtíte, tak to nejde," písknul tvor a nasadil si spadlý klobouk.

„Mluv!" Anuhart nikdy neměl trpělivosti nazbyt.

„No, víte, podařilo se mi potvrdit, že tenhle artefakt, který jsme vyzvedli v Oku Reshanty, opravdu umí manipulovat s časem. Kdyby měl dost energie, dokázal by vrátit v čase celý Dredgion i s posádkou o několik století, přesně, jak si pán nejvyšší přeje," několikrát se uklonil Anuhartovi a zalezl do bezpečí za artefakt.

„Kolik energie?" zeptal se Anuhart. Svůj sen, vrátit se s legií do minulosti a dobýt Atreiu se zdvojnásobenými silami, už měl na dosah.

„Těžko říct..." pokrčil rameny skřet. „To bych musel nejdřív vyzkoušet..."

„Ty jeden..."

Náhle jediné dveře do této místnosti vyletěly z pantů a za nimi se vyřítilo ohnivé tornádo. Isbariya se po něm ohnal pařátem a během vteřiny Tahabatina ducha zmenšil na polovinu původní velikosti. Ten se s kňučením odplazil ke své majitelce.

„Oho, pán má návštěvu," skrček za artefaktem překvapeně zamrkal.

„Hewahewo, drž hubu! Nejdřív to vyřídim s nima a pak s tebou!" zařval Anuhart a vrhl se na skupinku Asmodianů. Isbariyovi se zalíbili Elyos a zaútočil na ně. Bitvy to byly líté a kruté a nikdo z bojujících si nevšiml, že postupně likvidují loď zevnitř. Ovšem Hewahewův šestý smysl zapracoval a tvor zapnul artefakt přesně ve chvíli, kdy vybuchlo několik pro Dredgion důležitých částí.

Energie bylo dost.

Ale nastavení artefaktu nebylo úplně doladěné...

~ x ~

Těžce zraněná Kromede pozorovala rozpadající se Dredgion. Bitva už se sice dávno přesunula jinam, ale o Daevu, která se nemohla ani hýbat a smrt pro ni již byla blízko, se nikdo nestaral. Ani nepřátelé, ani spojenci. Jako jedna z mála měla výhled na jasnou kometu oddělující se od lodi a mířící k Balauree. A na ohromný výbuch, který vzápětí zmizel.

„Staň se jednou z nás a my tě vyléčíme," ozval se za ní hlas dříve, než začala mít výčitky svědomí, že do tohohle velitelku vmanipulovala.

„Kdo jste?"

„Stínoví soudci."

~ x ~

O několik dní později se nad ostrovem v Souostroví Síry zhmotnilo osm zmatených a zraněných Daevů. Čtyři Asmodiani, čtyři Elyos. Vzájemně si pohlédli do očí. Dokázali přesně odhadnout myšlenky těch druhých. Nepředstavitelná tragédie se stala skutečností. A co víc, zasáhla oba národy. A oni již věděli, že i když ti druzí jsou nepřátelé, nejsou až tak rozdílní. Ani jeden z nich neměl sílu ani vůli na další boje, ale zároveň si byli jisti, že až se potkají příště, tu sílu mít budou.


	2. Nomen Omen

„Dobrý den, jmenuji se Zkáza a poslali mě za vámi z Altgardu," pihatá brunetka se nervózně představila.

„Jestli jdeš z Altgardu, tak to jsi špatně. Jsou to ty dveře támhle," odpověděl jí nabručeně muž za pultem a ukázal na druhou stranu Beluslanské pevnosti.

„P-pardon..." vyjekla, otočila se a vyběhla z místnosti. Tentokrát už se trefila správně, ale když se chtěla představit a omluvit za pozdní příchod, zakopla o práh a natáhla se přímo pod nohy nabručeně vypadajícího vojáka v těžké zbroji.

„O-omlouvám se, že jdu pozdě," pípla, když se zvedala. „Jmenuji se Zkáza a..."

„No to je dost, že deš," voják zavrčel a obrátil se na brigádního generála Neritu, velitelku Beluslanu. „Tohle že mi má pomáhat? To je snad špatnej vtip, nebo co. Tohohle pochopim," ukázal na blonďáka s jizvou nad levým okem, „Ten aspoň vypadá, že něco umí. Ale tohle nemehlo," ukázal na Zkázu, „budu muset akorát tak zachraňovat."

„Po tom tvém posledním incidentu, Timi, buď rád, že necvičíš nováčky v Altgardu," Nerita zachovala ledový klid.

_Timi? Ten Timi? Jeden z nejsilnějších Daevů, o kterým se povídá po hospodách? A s někým takovým mam pracovat?_ O Zkázu se málem pokoušely mdloby.

„A vím o tvých schopnostech, zvládl bys to sám, ale tihle dva potřebují někoho, kdo by je zaučil v boji. Takže se postaráš, aby ten úkol přežili a odnesli si nějaké praktické zkušenosti," pokračovala velitelka a úplně ignorovala Timiho naštvaný výraz. „A vaším úkolem bude prozkoumat Střechu Beluslanu. V poslední době se množí zprávy, že tam dochází k napadení, s největší pravděpodobností to mají na svědomí Elyos. Vy zjistíte, o co jde a postaráte se o to."

„Ano, madam," řekl blonďák. Zkáza to po něm zopakovala a Timi jen přikývl.

„Jdeme," zavelel Timi a aniž by čekal na reakci, rázným krokem vyšel z místnosti.

„Čau, já jsem Prcek," představil se blonďák cestou. Šeptem pak dodal: „Nic si z něho nedělej, jen štěká, ale nekouše. Pokud teda nejseš Elyos," mrkl na Zkázu a přidal do kroku, neboť Timi nevypadal, že by toleroval byť sebemenší zpoždění.

„Kde je vlastně ta Střecha Beluslanu? Jsem tu poprvý..." špitla Zkáza.

„Na jihu. Skoro na půli cesty mezi Beluslanem a Altgardem," odpověděl Prcek. „A jak znam Timiho, tak letíme na svých."

Zkáza tiše zaúpěla. Na dlouhé cesty nebyla zvyklá. Venku z pevnosti všichni tři vzlétli a zamířili na jih. Cestou začal foukat ledový vítr a aby toho nebylo málo, byli napadeni hejnem malých draků. Většinu z nich vyřídil Timi, zbytek Prcek. Zkáza měla co dělat, aby se sama udržela ve vzduchu, takže než se stihla vzpamatovat, bylo po boji. V Kidorunském tábořišti jí křídla vypověděla službu a ona tvrdě dopadla na zem.

„Ty seš vážně úplně neschopná," prohlásil Timi, když ladně přistál vedle ní.

„Já se... moc... omlouvam..." vypravila ze sebe, zatímco se snažila popadnout dech.

„Klídek, nebuď tolik nervózní," řekl jí Prcek a začal ji léčit. Po chvíli se jí udělalo líp a mohla vstát, i když svaly se jí ještě trochu třásly.

„Letíme dál," zavelel Timi a roztáhl křídla.

„To není dobrej nápad," zarazil ho Prcek. „Zkáza si potřebuje odpočinout. Jestli poletíme hned, tak znovu zkolabuje dřív, než doletíme do Kurnglafbergu."

„Zkáza... to je fakt pitomý jméno," odfrkl si Timi a křídla odvolal. „Kdo ti ho vůbec dal?"

Zkáza se na Prcka vděčně usmála, posadila se a odpověděla Timimu: „Už mi tak říkají od malička. Prý nosím smůlu. Když jsem se narodila, tak nás můj otec opustil a moje starší sestra zemřela. Nevím, kdo s tím začal."

Timi jen zavrtěl hlavou a nekomentoval to. Prcek během odpočinku pobíhal kolem tábořiště a sbíral kytičky. A když potom Timi zavelel k odletu, tvářil se velmi tajemně. Díky dalším přestávkám na odpočinek v Kurngalfbergu a Sluji Rudohřívů dorazili na Střechu Beluslanu všichni v bojeschopném stavu.

„To je nádherný!" vydechla překvapeně Zkáza při pohledu na obrovské ledové krystaly trčící ze sněhu. Přešla k jednomu z nich, sundala si rukavici a dotkla se jej. „Nikdy jsem neviděla nic tak..."

„Tak to ti budu muset někdy ukázat Anairské Ledové jezero nebo Údolí Mrazivých Duchů," usmál se Prcek. „To je vlastně hned tady pod náma, takže až to tu vyřídíme, můžem tam zajít."

„Vy dva nepudete nikam, dokud neřeknu," zchladil jejich nadšení Timi. „Budete se držet u mě a dělat, co řeknu."

„P-pardon..." Zkáza se odšourala zpět na cestu a nasadila si rukavici.

„Tak rozkazuj, ó-velký-šéfe," ušklíbl se Prcek.

„Prozkoumáme to tady. A vy se koukejte taky po něčem jinym, než po krásách přírody."

„A dejchat u toho můžem?"

Timi se na Prcka podíval jak na idiota a obrátil oči vsloup.

„Ne, udus se asi. Samozřejmě, že u toho můžete dejchat!"

Několik dlouhých chvil se procházeli po sněžné pláni a otáčeli se za každým podezřelým zvukem. Zkáza ve skrytu duše obdivovala ledové krystaly, zmrzlé palmy, potůčky a vodopády s křišťálově čistou vodou, ale neodvážila se radost projevit navenek. Přeci jen měla respekt z někoho, o kom se tvrdilo, že patří mezi ty nejlepší.

Z ničeho nic ji Prcek popadl a strhl na zem. Než si uvědomila, co se děje, o Timiho štít zacinkalo několik šípů. Vzápětí kolem nich cosi profrčelo a zasypalo je to zvířeným sněhem.

„Co to sakra bylo?" zeptal se Prcek, když jí pomáhal se zvednout.

„Sněžný skútr," odpověděla.

„A to je co?"

„Ty neznáš legendu o Sněžném skútru?" podivila se. „Když jsem byla děcko, tak mi mamka vždycky vyhrožovala, že když budu zlobit, odnese si mě Sněžný skútr..."

„Asi seš děcko ještě furt, když věříš takovejm kravinám," poznamenal Timi. „Nic takovýho, jako Sněžnej skútr neexistuje."

„Tak z něčeho ta legenda vzniknout musela, ne?" bránila se Zkáza.

„Jo, z Altgardský vodky. Víš, holka, to jsem se takhle jednou ožral a tu legendu si vymyslel, abych pobavil hospodu. A fakt sem netušil, že to někdo vezme vážně a vydrží to tak dlouho. Takže přestaň plácat nesmysly a snaž se bejt aspoň trochu užitečná."

„Já se omlouvám..."

„Za co, proshedim? Neudělala jsi nic špatně, ne?" snažil se ji povzbudit Prcek. „Sněžnej skútr sice neexistuje, ale tohle tak aspoň vypadalo. Neměli bysme to sledovat, ó-velký-šéfe?"

„Nebuď drzej, Prcku," zavrčel Timi. „Jasněže jdem za nim. Já jdu první a vy dávejte bacha, aby nám něco nevpadlo do zad."

Postupovali mlčky. Zkáza byla pořád ze všeho vystrašená, Timi rozhodně neměl náladu na konverzaci a Prcek jednoduše dával pozor na okolí.

„Támhle něco je," ukázala Zkáza k velkému vodopádu. „Stopa stejně už zmizela a tohle vypadá... jako by to sem nepatřilo."

„Nepatří," souhlasil Timi. „Nepoznáš rift?" obrátil oči vsloup.

„Já jsem rift ještě neviděla..."

„Teď už jo, jdeme."

Došli k riftu, prozkoumali jej i nejbližší okolí, ale kromě toho, že tento rift vede pouze odněkud sem, nezjistili nic nového.

„U jednosměrných riftů jsou holubi opatrný," začal vysvětlovat Timi. „Neví, kam můžou výst, takže jich tu moc nebude. Tipuju to jen na toho jednoho, co jsme potkali. A ten tu rozhodně někde ještě bude. A teď mi řekněte, co vy dva vlastně umíte. Jestli vůbec něco."

„Vidíš tohle?" pozvedl Prcek svou hůl. „Tak tim se umim docela slušně ohánět. Pak vyléčit menší zranění a usnadnit spojencům boj. A dost ho znepříjemnit nepřátelům."

„A ty?"

„J-já..." Zkáza se zakoktala. „Já umím trochu léčit a podporovat spojence..."

„A tu hůl máš na ozdobu, nebo s ní umíš zacházet?"

„P-prošla jsem výcvikem..."

„Stačí," mávl rukou Timi a nasadil výraz, jako by Zkáza byla ztracený případ. „Drž se vzadu a nepleť se mi pod nohy. To je jediný, co po tobě chci. A ty," obrátil se zpátky na Prcka, „sleduj mě a kouzli podle toho, co budu dělat. To snad zvládneš, ne?"

„Jasně, ó-velký-šéfe."

„A nebuď drzej."

„Jo, jo."

Timi vyrazil od riftu směrem, kde tušil stopy onoho elyoského vetřelce, štít i meč měl stále v pohotovosti. Prcek a Zkáza ho následovali. Několik desítek minut procházeli plání a hledali cokoliv nepatřičného. Našli několik různých druhů stop, přičemž ta, která patřila Elyos, se ztrácela a objevovala na různých místech, takže nebylo možné ji sledovat. Prcek párkrát upozornil na stopy úplně odlišné, ale když ho Timi pokaždé ignoroval, tak to vzdal.

U jednoho z ledových potůčků si dali pauzu. Zkázu upoutal odlesk čehosi ve vodě. Když se k tomu přiblížila, vybuchlo to a ona ztratila vědomí. Během okamžiku byli Timi i Prcek na nohou a spěchali k ní. Jenže ze sněhu se v maskovacích pláštích vynořily postavy a zastoupily jim cestu. Daevové neměli problém se s nimi vypořádat, ale i ta chvilka, o kterou se zdrželi, stačila jedné z postav k tomu, aby popadla Zkázu a pomocí svitku se teleportovala pryč.

„Zkázo!"

„Do hajzlu, holka nemožná!" zaklel Timi a hned začal prohledávat, kdo z přítomných přežil, aby ho mohl vyslechnout. „Hej, ty!" zacloumal s jedním, co vypadal, že je ještě při vědomí. „Kam jste jí odvlekli?!"

„Chceš ji zpátky, heh?" uchechtnul se chlap a vykašlal trochu krve. „Tak budeš muset zaplatit."

„A to bych měl dělat proč?"

„Protože i takovej arogantní parchant jako ty ještě rád zaplatí za..." dál se nedostal. Vykašlal velký chuchvalec krve a zůstal nehybně ležet. Prcek mezitím obešel ostatní. Nikdo nepřežil.

„Našel jsem tohle," ukázal Prcek Timimu několik téměř identických pečetí. „Buď jsou to takový fanatici, že přestali přemejšlet, nebo chtějí, abysme je našli."

„Lepharisti. Ty děvky, co se spolčujou s Balaur! Jaktože sme je už dávno nevyhubili?!"

„Protože se k nim furt přidávaj další? Můžem jen jejich počet omezovat na udržitelný hodnotě, ale vyhubit prostě nejdou."

„Jdou. A my jdeme na to," rozhodl Timi, zkontroloval si zbraně a zbroj a Prckovi hodil Zkázinu hůl. „Vezmi to."

„Lepharisti jsou rozlezlý po celý Asmodae, nemůžem chodit od jedný jejich základně k další a vybít to tam. Vrátíme se a řeknem si o pomoc," navrhl Prcek.

„Já od nikoho pomoc nepotřebuju. A tyhle byli odsud. Nikdo jinej by se nedokázal v takovýhle zimě schovat. Letíme do Kidorunu a pak do jejich Malekovýho dolu."

Timi roztáhl křídla a plnou rychlostí vyrazil ke Kidorunskému tábořišti. Prcek jen zavrtěl hlavou. Nezbylo mu, než poněkud zbrklé rozkazy svého šéfa poslechnout.

~ x ~

„To nemyslíte vážně?" Zákza se vyděšeně krčila ve skleněném válci a očima těkala po svých věznitelích. „Lžete, to... tohle nemůže být pravda."

„Klidně si tomu nevěř," pokrčil rameny ten, co vypadal, jako velitel. „Důležitý je, že si pro tebe přijdou. I kdyby tomu nevěřil on, tak Daevu v zajetí nenechaj," ušklíbl se a odešel z laboratoře.

_Jsem opravdu neschopná_, Zkáza se schoulila do klubíčka a v zelených očích se jí objevily slzy. _Tenhle válec mi blokuje Aether, ani se nemůžu pokusit utéct... Jestli tu kvůli mně zemřou..._

Než stihla depresi propadnout úplně, dveře od laboratoře se rozletěly a těch pár vědců, co bylo uvnitř, najednou mělo v tělech šípy. Do místnosti naběhnul... mladý elyoský kluk? Zkáza nevěřila svým očím.

„Tady taky není, sakra," zaklel Elyos. „Hej, ty, co tu děláš? Nebylas tam v horách náhodou?" promluvil na Zkázu.

„B-byla..."

„Pustim tě, když mi pomůžeš."

„Ty chceš pomoc od Asmodianky?"

„Hele, tyhle hajzlové mi ukradli Sajtku. Jestli chceš, abych tě pustil, tak mi pomůžeš jí najít. A už sem dou další, tak se rozhodni rychle."

„Uh... Dobře, pomůžu ti..." sice neměla nejmenší tušení, co nebo kdo je to Sajtka, ale rozhodla se to risknout.

„Super," Elyos třemi šípy zaráz prostřelil sklo, to se v drobných střepech sesypalo na zem. Mezitím, co se Zkáza vzpamatovávala z opětovného přístupu k Aetheru, si posbíral šípy a přesunul se ke dveřím. „Poď," zavelel a rozběhl se chodbou pryč. Zkáza za ním.

Na jedné z křižovatek uslyšeli dupot několika párů bot. Blížil se snad ze všech směrů.

„Kudy teď?" Zkáza se zmateně rozhlížela.

„Oknem. Na střechu," odpověděl Elyos a hned se podle toho zařídil. Zkázu překvapilo, jak dokáže takhle obratně šplhat, ale neměla moc času nad tím přemýšlet. Sama měla co dělat, aby nespadla. Když už byla skoro nahoře, podjela jí na hladké omítce noha a ona už se viděla dole rozpláclá na kaši, případně prošpikovaná šípy Lepharistů, kdyby roztáhla křídla a upozornila tak na sebe. Ale nestalo se ani jedno. Elyos ji popadl za ruku a vytáhl nahoru.

„Ostříhej si nehty," řekl, když seděli v relativním bezpečí za komínem.

_Cože? Moje nádherný drápky a ostříhat?!_

„Abych ti nevyškrábala oči za tuhle poznámku," odsekla. Pak si všimla, že od těch jejích nádherných drápků má na ruce škrábance. „Ukaž..." během chvilky je zahojila.

„Dík, to bych od Asmačky nečekal," zazubil se. „Já sem Skutr."

„Skutr?"

„Jo, máš něco proti mýmu jménu?"

„Ne, nic... Já jsem Zkáza."

„Taky dobrý."

„Proč jsi mi vlastně pomohl? Kdybys mě tam nechal, tak..."

„Umíš léčit a Sajtka může bejt zraněná. Navíc to vyvolá chaos, když zjistěj, žes zdrhla."

„Aha... a co je vlastně zač ta Sajtka?"

„Uvidíš, až jí najdem. Bude se ti líbit. Poď."

~ x ~

Timi a Prcek pomalu postupovali k laboratoři vedle Malekového dolu. Pomalu proto, že Timi se zastavil u každého strážného a zbavil se ho. Prcek sice navrhoval, že mnohem lepší a rychlejší by bylo se nepozorovaně připlížit, aby se nestihli připravit, ale Timi ho odbyl s tím, že jakmile by spustili poplach, tak by jim do zad vpadli ti, které nechali za sebou. Jenže takhle spustili poplach o něco dřív, než čekali a seběhly se k nim stráže z půlky dolu. Prcek a Timi stáli zády k sobě, obklíčeni sice slabšími, ale zato početnějšími nepřáteli a čekali, kdo udělá první krok.

„Tak co, Timi, přišel sis pro tu svojí holku?" ozval se posměšný velitelský hlas. Z okna kousek nad nimi na ně hleděl prohnaně vypadající chlapík. „To máš blbý, už tu není."

„A proč bych ti to měl věřit?" otázal se Timi a naprosto ignoroval poznámku o své domnělé spřízněnosti se Zkázou.

„Nemusíš. Jen chci, abys než doopravdy umřeš, věděl, že deš pozdě."

„To těm svejm pacholkům nějak moc věříš."

Než šéf místních Lepharistů stačil odpovědět, Timi si ho přitáhl aetherickým lanem k sobě a jedinou ranou mu usekl hlavu. Strážní byli tak šokováni, že jak Timi tak Prcek stihli každý vyřídit jednoho, než byli donuceni se začít bránit. Jenže i tak bylo Lepharistů příliš mnoho a s Deavy to nevypadalo moc dobře. Po téměř nekonečném boji zjistili, že jsou jediní na nohou a z některých padlých trčí šípy. Ostražitě se rozhlédli kolem, ale neviděli ani náznak toho, kdo by je mohl vystřelit.

Timi se ani nenechal od Prcka ošetřit a po pár vteřinách odpočinku zamířil do budovy, odkud předtím vytáhl šéfa. Začal prohledávat jeho kancelář, byla překvapivě přehledně uspořádaná, něco takovéhu u Lepharistů nečekal. Vzal do ruky jeden stoh papírů, kde ho upoutalo jeho jméno. Jak se do něj začítal, přestával postupně vnímat okolí.

„Hej, Timi!" vytrhl ho ze čtení zvýšený Prckův hlas. Překvapeně sebou trhnul.

„Co se děje?"

„Našels něco zajímavýho?"

„Ani ne. Co máš ty?"

„Záznamy o jejich činnosti na Střeše Beluslanu. Za těma útokama nebyli Elyos, ale oni."

„Fajn, schovej si to. Teď najdem Zkázu a pak to předáme Neritě," Timi si ze svých papírů vybral jeden, ten si složil do kapsy a zbytek hodil do krbu.

„Cos to našel ty?" Prcek to nechtěl nechat být.

„To se tě netýká," pokusil se ho odbýt Timi.

„Ale jo. Našels u Lepharistů něco zřejmě důležitýho, když jsi byl tak mimo. A teď si kus schováváš a zbytek pálíš? To je trochu podezřelý, nemyslíš?"

„Říkam ti, že tobě do toho nic není."

„Ale Neritě by mohlo bejt."

Kdyby pohledy uměly vraždit, zbyla by teď z Prcka jen hromádka popela. Nakonec Timi uznal, že se opravdu chová podezřele a nechal Prcka přečíst si ten papír. Prcek jen překvapeně hvízdl, ale radši to nekomentoval.

~ x ~

„A on to ví?" zeptal se Skutr pološeptem, když se protáhli do další místnosti. Tentokrát prázdné.

„Nevim. Ale asi jo, jinak by tu nebyli," Zkáza ani šeptat nemusela, tichý hlas měla normálně.

„Nezdá se ti blbý říkat takovouhle informaci Elyos?"

„No... zdá... ale chtěla jsem jim pomoct, oni by je zabili. A Lepharisti umí zabít tak, že nám Daevám už žádný obelisk nepomůže."

„Ty seš asi blbá. Seš vůbec Asmačka? Pomáháš tu Elyos, říkáš důvěrný informace, jako by se nechumelilo..."

„Promiň."

„A ještě se mi omlouváš," Skutr měl co dělat, aby se nerozesmál nahlas. „Radši poď," zavelel, rozhlídl se a rozběhl se chodbou. Zkáza se poohlédla po něčem, co by mohla použít jako zbraň, ale našla akorát koště. Povzdechla si, popadla ho a vyrazila za Skutrem.

Bojovat ani moc nemusela, Skutr dokázal všechno postřílet dřív, než si jich to všimlo. Akorát jednou omylem naběhli do nejspíš odpočinkové místnosti strážných. Tam se přesvědčila, že koště se holi sice nevyrovná, ale když je nouze, jde všechno.

Nakonec se jim podařilo najít správnou laboratoř. V podobném válci jako před chvílí ona tam ležela ovce.

„Sajtko!" vykřikl Skutr a s nadlidskou rychlostí a přesností postřílel osazenstvo místnosti.

Zkáza mezitím zlomenou násadou rozbila válec a opatrně z něj ovci vytáhla.

„Uzdravíš jí, žejo?"

„Zkusim to..." odpověděla nejistě a začala s léčením.

Musela se soustředit a Skutr jí stále nakukoval přes rameno a pobíhal kolem, takže si ani jeden nevšimli nově příchozích. Až když si Timi Skutra přitáhl aetherickým lanem, poznali, že se něco děje. Skutr okamžitě odskočil zpátky a založil dva šípy.

„NE! Přestaňte!" vykřikla Zkáza vyděšeně. Zaváhali.

„Je to Elyos, chtěl tě zabít," namítl Timi, meč i štít měl stále v pohotovosti.

„Ne, ne, on mi pomohl... A pomohl i vám, když jste bojovali venku."

„Fakt, ty šípy jsou stejný," uznal Prcek.

„Proč by Elyos pomáhal Asmodianům?" Timi stále nevěřil.

„Nemam rád Lepharisty. Ukradli mi Sajtku, tak jsem si pro ní šel," vložil se do toho Skutr.

„A proč bych já měl nechávat nějakýho Elyos volně pobíhat po okolí?"

„Prosím, ušetři ho," Zkáza na Timiho udělala psí oči.

„Vezmi si to zvíře a vypadni," zavrčel Timi po chvíli napjatého ticha.

„Už je zdravá?" zeptal se Skutr Zkázy.

„Ne úplně, ale přežije," odpověděla a podrbala ovci za ušima.

„Tak dík, máš to u mě," usmál se Skutr, opatrně vzal Sajtku do náručí a vyskočil i s ní oknem ven.

„A teď ty," obrátil se Timi ke Zkáze. „Můžeš mi laskavě vysvětlit, jak je možný, že seš tak neschopná, že tě dokázali unést Lepharisti?"

„Omlouvam se," sklonila pohled k zemi. „Já... nechtěla jsem způsobit potíže..."

„Zvykej si. Tohle je život Daevy. A že seš to ty, tak odteďka budeš potíže jen přitahovat."

„Takže... ty o tom víš?" překvapeně se na Timiho podívala.

„Jo, promluvíme si o tom v Beluslanu. Prcek našel důležitý dokumenty, který musíme odevzdat. Takže se zvedni a letíme."

Venku vrátil Prcek Zkáze její hůl a všichni tři vzlétli. Už si to mohli dovolit, půlka stráží v dole a laboratořích byla mrtvá a téměř nikdo jim nevěnoval pozornost. A těch pár co ano, se brzy připojili ke svým kolegům.

Nerita hlášení přijala s ledovým klidem a propustila je s tím, že jim dá vědět, až je zas bude potřebovat. Prcek se s nimi rozloučil a odešel si koupit novou zbroj, na kterou si konečně našetřil.

„Takže..." začala Zkáza plaše.

„Ehm," odkašlal si Timi. „Je to dost... trapná situace."

„To jo. Co s tim budeš dělat?"

„Co by? Nic. Necham to tak, jak to je. Co ty?"

„Já... taky nic. Jen... se asi naučím bránit..."

„Jo. Kdybys něco potřebovala, tak mi dej vědět. Ale ne že za mnou polezeš s každou kravinou."

„Dík, to se neboj," Zkáza se usmála. „Už půjdu."

„Dávej na sebe pozor."

„Jasně. Ty taky, **tati**."


	3. Po Stopách Potomstva

Statný asmodianský válečník poznamenaný mnoha lítými bitvami do sebe hrdě kopnul dalšího panáka morheimské kaktusovice a zamžoural na papír před sebou. Nejednalo se o účet za dnešní pití, bylo to něco mnohem horšího. Poněkolikáté si povzdechl, zaplatil a vydal se na procházku po Morheimské ledové pevnosti. Před úkolem, který ho čekal, potřeboval vystřízlivět. Když se alkoholu zbavil dostatečně, aby dal dohromady souvislou větu, ovšem ne natolik, aby si své chování rozmyslel, zaklepal na dveře jednoho menšího domku.

„Kdo je tam?" ozvalo se zevnitř. Ne že by to nečekal, ale přesto ho otázka zaskočila.

„Uhm, to sem já, Timi," podařilo se mu ze sebe vypravit.

Na chvíli získal pocit, že v domku utichlo úplně všechno. Vzápětí se otevřely dveře a do obličeje ho udeřila pánvička.

„Dostals chuť na další dceru, na kterou by ses mohl vykašlat?" zaslechl naštvaný hlas, zatímco se vzpamatovával.

„Au, Nasu, tos nemusela," třel si naražený nos. Naštěstí nebyl zlomený.

„Ale mohla. A jsem ráda, že jsem to udělala, ulevilo se mi."

„Takhle vítáš svého manžela?" zeptal se ublíženě.

„Manžela? A jo, vlastně. Když ses na nás vykašlal, tak jsem měla tolik práce, že jsem se ani nestihla dát rozvést. Co tu vlastně chceš?"

„Přišel jsem se zeptat, jak se ti daří. A našim dcerám..."

„Našim dcerám?" v Nasuadiných očích se objevilo tolik emocí, o kterých Timi neměl ani tušení, že existují. „Starostlivý otec se po dvaceti letech nezájmu vrací domů, aniž by se obtěžoval zjistit, že jeho starší dcera zemřela krátce poté, co nás opustil?" teď už poznal náznaky slz, ale než stačil něco říct, dveře se před ním zavřely a jeho žena zmizela v domku.

„Tak to jsem podělal," povzdechl si, sedl si na zem a opřel se o futra. „Co teď?"

„Tati?" ozval se po chvíli ticha starostlivý hlas. Timi zvedl zrak a zjistil, že se k němu sklání Zkáza. „Jsi v pořádku?"

„Zkázi?" nejprve nechápal, ale vzpamatoval se. „Co tu děláš?"

„Jdu z nákupu domů. Spíš je divný, že seš tu ty," odpověděla mu nervózně. „Mamka... mluvil jsi s ní?"

„Jo, mluvil. Ale ne moc dlouho," povzdechl si a vypověděl jí, co se stalo.

Zkáza se zamračila.

„Počkej chvilku, hned jsem zpátky," otevřela dveře a než vešla za svou matkou, dodala: „A neměl bys sedět na tý zemi, zbytečně nastydneš."

Vrátila se asi po patnácti minutách, Timi stále seděl na stejném místě.

„Mamku už jsem uklidnila, ale mluvit s tebou nechce. Prý jestli něco chceš, máš to vyřídit se mnou."

„Jen jsem vás chtěl vidět a takhle jsem to zkazil."

„Pojď se projít," navrhla Zkáza a podala Timimu ruku, aby mu pomohla vstát.

Po chvilce tiché chůze mezi padajícími vločkami Timi vytáhl z kapsy papír a podal jej Zkáze.

„Tohle jsem našel tenkrát u Lepharistů. Chtěli mě buď vydírat nebo zlikvidovat, to je fuk, tak si dali dost velkou práci, aby vypátrali všechny moje potomky. A jak vidíš, Sharka je naživu, nedávno jí přidělili do Gelkmaroské pevnosti. Vůbec mě nenapadlo, že si Nasuada bude myslet něco jinýho."

„Naživu..." Zkáza se zastavila. „Já si... jí skoro nepamatuju... zmizela, když jsem byla fakt malá... Měla rudý vlasy, ne?"

„Jo."

Chvilku kráčeli mlčky.

„Víš, Zkázi, většina těchhle _dobrodružství_ se odehrála už hodně dávno, to jsem byl ještě mladej a blbej. Kromě tebe ani nevim, co jsou zač."

„A nechtěl bys je najít?"

„To by nemusel bejt zas tak blbej nápad. Ale už vidim, jak se budou některý Elyos tvářit na to, až jim řeknu, že jsem jejich otec," uchechtnul se Timi.

„Myslím, že nejen Elyos. Pro mě to byl taky docela šok. Můžu ti pomoct, jestli chceš," usmála se.

„Teď? Hned?"

„Proč ne?"

~ x ~

V Padnaemoniu, asmodianském hlavním městě, bylo jako obvykle rušno. Daevové i obyčejní lidé postávali u obchůdků nebo jen tak po ulicích a užívali si života, někteří kamsi spěchali a nevnímali nic kolem sebe.

„Kde myslíš, že ji najdeme?" zeptala se Zkáza, když procházeli náměstím.

„Jak jí znam, tak u kadeřníka," povzdechl si Timi. „Vážně musim?"

„Jestli opravdu nechceš, tak nemusíš."

„Tak pojď."

Timi svižným krokem vyrazil směrem k Třídě Prosperity. Zkáza měla co dělat, aby mu stačila, chtěl tu záležitost mít co nejrycheji za sebou. Z jednoho z domů zahlédli vycházet pohlednou ženu s fialovošedou pletí a havraními vlasy čerstvě upravenými do složitého, ale pěkného účesu.

„Ahoj Anaro," upoutal její pozornost.

„Timi? Jestli mě chceš zpátky do legie, tak to tu ztrácíš čas," odbyla ho.

„Kvůli tomu tu nejsem."

„Tak spusť. Ale rychle, spěcham," prošla kolem něj, ani se nestarala o to, zda ji následuje.

„Přišel jsem se zeptat na Psica. Jak se mu vede?"

„Na Psica? Proč by tě měl zajímat?" Anara nechápala.

„No proč asi? Je to můj syn..." odpověděl zmateně.

„Tvůj syn?" podivila se Anara. „Takže s tebou ho mam? A já si říkala, kdo to mohl bejt... Sem se tak lekla soba, víš, jak se jich bojim, bylo mi v podstatě fuk, kdo mě utěší."

„Cože?! Šeptalas mi, že jsem tvoje životní láska!"

„Životní, jo? Máš pravdu, zkazils mi celej život a pak zdrhnul, což ti, jen tak mimochodem, jde ze všeho nejlíp. A když už jsme u toho zkaženýho života, dlužíš mi alimenty za všechny ty roky strádání a ústrků."

Timi tam stál a zíral na ni, neschopen slova. Zkáza to nevydržela a začala se chichotat.

„A ty seš kdo?" otočila se na ni Anara.

„Zkáza, těší mě," představila se, když popadla dech.

„Moje dcera," upřesnil Timi.

„Cože?!" Anara se na Timiho otočila. V očích se jí zeblesklo, aether kolem ní zavířil a než kdokoliv stačil jakkoli zareagovat, máchla rukama a prostor kolem Timiho vybuchl.

„Tati!" Zkáza vykřikla a vrhla se k němu. Naštěstí žil, tak ihned začala s léčením, ani si nevšímala strážných, kteří přiběhli, aby vyšetřili, co se děje. Anara je ignorovala, otočila se na podpatku a zamířila domů. Když dav očekávající krvavou bitku nedostal, co chtěl, rozešel se a přestal si jich všímat.

„Jsi v pořádku, tati?" zeptala se Zkáza starostlivě, když vyléčila většinu jeho zranění.

„Jo, dobrý," probral se z šoku a vstal.

„Já se omlouvam..." sklopila pohled k zemi.

„Nemáš za co, Anara vždycky snadno vybuchla."

„Spíš nechávala vybuchnout všechno kolem," promluvil mladík, který znenadání přišel k nim. „Nazdar táto, konečně tě poznávam."

„My už se přece známe, Psico," odpověděl Timi.

„To jo, ale už konečně vim, že seš muj táta. Takys to moh říct dřív."

„Sem to nevěděl."

„Tak krom alimentů mámě dlužíš ještě mně kapesný," ušklíbl se Psico.

„Jo, seš fakt po ní. Ti to pošlu, teď mam práci. Zkázi, jdem do Heironu," zavelel a vydal se k teleportu.

„Uh, dobře," Zkáza se zvedla ze země, usmála se na svého bratra a následovala svého otce.

~ x ~

Rift z Asmodae je zavedl přímo doprostřed džungle. Timi zrovna propátrával okolí, zda nejsou poblíž nějací Elyos, když tu za sebou zaslechl vyjeknutí a žbluňknutí.

„Nemůžeš dávat pozor?" zavrčel na svou dceru.

„Promiň, jsem uklouzla..." na druhý pokus se Zkáza vyškrábala na břeh maličkého jezírka a začala si z šatů a vlasů vybírat vodní rostlinky a ždímat oblečení.

„Tak to nedělej, nebo aspoň buď ticho. Jsme na nepřátelským území."

„Já vim, promiň. Jak to je ještě daleko do Nové Brány Heironu?"

„Dost. A až dojdem někam, kde to poznam, tak ti to řeknu přesněji."

Jak postupovali dále, v Timim narůstala zlost z neustálých projevů Zkáziny nešikovnosti, ale zatím se ovládal. Věděl, že kdyby na ni začal křičet, mohl by ho zaslechnout nějaký náhodný kolemjdoucí Elyos. Zkáza jeho náladu vycítila a byla čím dál tím skleslejší.

„Tak tady seš! Konečně jsem tě našla!" zaslechli naštvaný ječivý hlas vycházející zpoza jednoho kopečku.

„A to sem si dal takovou práci se schovat," odpověděl hlas mužský, ne zrovna šťastný.

Timi a Zkáza se opatrně vyplížili na kopec a přikrčili se za křovím. Zahlédli notně rozčilenou růžovlasou elyoskou ženu se štítem na zádech stojící pod stromem, na jehož větvi seděl tmavovlasý mladík s doutníkem v ruce.

„Tak ty sis někdy dal s něčím práci, jo? Přestaň už kouřit tu asmodianskou trávu a jdi pracovat!"

„Ale mami, klid. Neni přece konec světa."

„Ahá, takže ty bys začal něco dělat, až kdyby hrozil konec světa?! Okamžitě slez z toho stromu, budeš mě poslouchat!"

„A víš, mami, že bych si od tebe rád něco poslechnul? Třeba kdo je muj táta," mladík se přestal opírat o kmen stromu a pronikavě se na svou matku zadíval.

„O tomhle se bavit nebudeme!"

Protože žena přecházela stále z místa na místo, Zkáza se trošku posunula, aby na ni viděla. Jenže ne zrovna pevný drn se pod ní utrhl a Asmodianka se skutálela ze svahu přímo pod nohy oné růžovlásky. Mladík okamžitě odněkud vytáhl kopí a seskočil ze stromu. Když viděl, jak neohrabaně a vyděšeně se Zkáza snaží odplazit pryč, rozhodl se na ni neútočit. Jeho matka byla ovšem tak rozzlobená, že jí to bylo jedno. Viděla Asmodianku, tak tasila palcát a zaútočila. První ráně se Zkáza vyhnula, ale pak žena seslala aetherický úder následovaný bleskem a obrovskými jiskrami. Po zásahu všemi třemi kouzly Zkáza odlétla o pár metrů vzad a přistála v měkké hlíně.

_Jestli tohle přežiju, tak mě zabije mamka za to, že jsem jak prase,_ napadlo ji.

Posadila se právě včas, aby si všimla, jak se kolem naštvané ženy omotalo aetherické lano a přitáhlo si ji do půlky svahu, kde čekal Timi a notně překvapenou růžovlásku objal kolem pasu.

„Nazdar Flo, dlouho jsme se neviděli," usmál se na ni.

„Dej ode mě ty špinavý pracky pryč, Timi!" zaječela.

Když elyoský mladík viděl, že jeho matce hrozí nebezpečí, přestal si všímat Zkázy a zaútočil na Timiho. Ten jen elegantně sebral Flo štít a ránu s úšklebkem zablokoval.

„Udělam ti radost, Hastrmane. Když ho zabiješ, řeknu ti, kdo je tvůj otec," odplivla si Flo.

Timi překvapeně zamrkal.

„Nejsem to náhodou já?" zeptal se. „Ale že ta párty na Tigraki byla divoká, co?"

„Cože?!" nechápal Hastrman.

„Zkázo! Seš v pohodě?" zavolal Timi a bránil se při tom útokům od obou Elyos.

„Jo, jsem," dostalo se mu odpovědi.

„Fajn, tak mizíme!" zavolal na ni, hodil štít Flo k nohám a odskokem si od útočících vytvořil vzdálenost. „Doufam, že máš svitek," dodal, než zmizel.

„No... nemam..." odpověděla již sama sobě.

Elyos teď přenesli svou pozornonst opět na ni. Zkáza bleskově vstala, popadla svou hůl a rozběhla se lesem pryč. Několikrát zakopla o různé kořeny, křoví nebo o vlastní nohy, než si uvědomila, že ji nikdo nepronásleduje.

_Co mam dělat?_ Zkáza se opřela o hůl a rozhlédla se kolem dříve, než se jí oči naplní slzami. Mezi listím zahlédla nafialovělou záři. Když k ní přišla blíž, zjistila, že je to vstupní rift. Napadlo ji, že nic horšího už ji potkat nemůže, tak do něj vstoupila.

Mohlo.

A potkalo.

Jen, co z riftu vystoupila, opřel se do ní ledový beluslanský vítr. V navlhlém a ještě k tomu ne moc teplém oblečení začala okamžitě drkotat zuby. Proti takovému mrazu jí nepomohlo, ani když si vykouzlila ochranný kruh proti chladu. Dřív, než jí slzy přimrzly k očím, se stihla rozhlédnout a poznat krajinu kolem sebe. Rozběhla se po pěšince a doufala, že cestou k Útočišti Šedomrázů potká někoho, kdo by jí pomohl. Jenže skoro neviděla na cestu a po chvíli šlápla do prázdna, zavrávorala a už padala neznámo kam.

~ x ~

Probudil ji pocit tepla a zvuk praskajícího ohně. Pomaličku otevřela oči, šlo to a posadila se. Vzápětí se vyděsila natolik, že na několik vteřin zapomněla dýchat. Naproti ní seděla žena s pískově plavými vlasy, šedýma očima a vlídným výrazem ve tváři. Byla zachumlaná v dece podobné, jakou byla přikryta ona sama. Tohle ale na ní nebyla ta zvláštní věc. Ta žena byla Elyos. A vypadala spíš na to, že by pro Zkázu raději pořádala čajový dýchánek než výslech a mučení.

„Neboj se, neublížím ti," promluvila uklidňujícím hlasem.

„N-ne?"

„Pokud ty nezaútočíš první," usmála se. „Ale nemyslím si, že bys to udělala. Nebo ano?"

„N-ne," hesla Zkáza. „Proč jste mě zachránila? Co ode mě chcete?"

„Můj společník říkal, že umíš léčit. A možná se i vyznáš v bylinkách. Je to pravda?"

„Ano, trochu léčit umím," připustila dívka. „A něco málo o bylinkách vím."

„Jen málo?" podivila se žena.

„Možná víc, než málo, nevím. Už dlouhou dobu mě nikdo nezkoušel."

„Nemusíš se bát, já tě zkoušet nebudu. Jen se chci dozvědět něco o asmodianských bylinkách, zatím se mi povedlo nasbírat tyhle," rozložila před Zkázu plátno s několika rostlinami. „Rostou v jiných podmínkách než ty naše, takže budou mít jistě jiné účinky. A moc by mi pomohlo, kdybych to nemusela zjišťovat sama někde v laboratoři."

„A k čemu vám ty znalosti budou? Ráda bych vám pomohla, ale nemůžu dát Elyosům do rukou další zbraň proti nám," zaprotestovala Zkáza.

Nastalo chvilkové ticho.

„Mým největším přáním je, aby byl zase mír," řekla žena nakonec. „Jsem sice Elyos, ale neodmítnu pomoc ani Asmodianům, pokud se ji nerozhodnou zneužít. Nebudu tě nutit, abys mi pomohla. Pokud nechceš, můžeš svobodně odejít, můj společník tě nijak neohrozí, když mu nedáš důvod."

Zkáza sklonila pohled a chvíli počítala kamínky na zemi.

„Vy opravdu věříte, že je to možné?" zeptala se. „Že spolu Asmodiani a Elyos budou jednou vycházet?"

„Nemožné to není," usmála se blondýna. „Třeba v Sarpanu už spolu neválčíme. Sice jsme tam pod dohledem Reianů, ale je to slibný začátek. A nemusíš mi vykat, říkej mi... třeba Yuffie."

„Těší mě, uh, Yuffie, já jsem Zkáza."

„To je zvláštní jméno. Trochu smutné, nemyslíš?"

„Říkají mi tak od malička, prý nosím smůlu," povzdechla si Zkáza. „Ale určitě tu nejst... nejsi kvůli mému jménu. Ukaž... ty bylinky. Tuhle používáme…"

Zkáza začala popisovat účinky jednotlivých částí bylinek a postupy přípravy čajů, mastí a obkladů. Yuffie vypadala, že ji to opravdu zajímá. Sem tam položila nějaký doplňující dotaz, ale většinou jen pilně poslouchala. Zabraly se do bylinek natolik, že si ani nevšimly, že do jeskyně někdo vstoupil.

„Ehm," odkašlal si. „Nerad bych vás rušil, dámy, ale blíží se sem její fotřík, paní."

„Skutre?" Zkáza vytřeštila oči. „Co tady děláš?"

„Jé, nazdar Asmačko," zašklebil se Skutr. Pak se otočil k Yuffie a nezvykle uctivě řekl: „Já vím, že jste říkala, že nechcete nikoho zabíjet, ale Timi neni moc dobrej ve vyjednávání."

„Já ho můžu odlákat," pípla Zkáza. „Stejně už jsem řekla všechno, co vím."

„A proč bys to dělala?" zeptal se Skutr pochybovačně.

„Protože... nechci, abyste mu ublížili..." dívka vstala.

„To je dobrý nápad," přikývla Yuffie a posbírala si bylinky. „Pokud ani nebude vědět, že jsme tady, tím lépe pro nás. Skutre, našel jsi rift, který nás vezme zpátky?"

„Jeden je kousek odsud."

„Výborně, co nejdříve vyrazíme," rozhodla Yuffie. „Ráda jsem tě poznala, Zkázo."

„J-já tebe taky, Yuffie," uklonila se Asmodianka a rozhlédla se po jeskyni. Její hůl nebylo nikde vidět, tak se otočila a vyběhla ven do mrazivého beluslanského počasí.

~ x ~

„Kde je ta holka pitomá?!" zabručel si pro sebe Timi, když už prošel všechna velká města v Asmodae a v žádném Zkázu nenašel. _Snad není tak blbá, aby někam lezla sama? Mělo jí dojít, že má na mě počkat. Doufam teda, že měla aspoň nějakej svitek. Jestli neměla žádnej, tak je ještě blbější, než jsem si myslel..._

Zrovna přecházel sem a tam po nádvoří v Beluslanské pevnosti, když ho napadlo, že ten svitek opravdu mít nemusela, ale mohl se tam objevit rift do Asmodae. Podle jeho zkušeností rifty z té oblasti vedly na jih Beluslanu. Zaplatil transportérovi a nechal se rychle dopravit do Útočiště Šedomrázů, odkud po svých vyrazil do hor. Trochu zpanikařil, když rift nezahlédl, ale pád obličejem do sněhu jej rychle probral. Podíval se za sebe, o co to vlastně zakopl a zamračil se. Jeho nohy byly omotané popínavými rostlinami, které v Asmodae rozhodně nerostly. Mohlo to znamenat jediné. Někde kolem pobíhal Elyoský špeh a kladl po cestě pasti.

Tasil meč a opatrně postupoval kupředu. Na svahu nad sebou něco zaslechl. Po pár vteřinách to něco vyjeklo a skutálelo se mu to k nohám. Zastavil se uprostřed nápřahu.

„Zkázo? Co tady prosimtě děláš?" zeptal se podrážděně. „Někde se tu schovává elyoskej špeh a ty si tu jdeš jako na procházce."

„No, nepobíhá... už odešel..." pípla Zkáza, zatímco se zvedala.

„Cože?!" Timi skoro vykřikl. „Jak... odešel?"

„No... riftem."

„A to ses ho nepokusila zastavit?!"

„Ehm... jak? Já jsem se radši schovala, aby o mně nevěděl... Vždyť ani neumím bojovat."

„Taky pravda," povzdechl si Timi. „Seš aspoň v pořádku?"

„No... je mi trochu zima, ale jo..."

„Tak fajn. Jdeme do Gelkmarosu," rozhodl.

„Jsi si jistý, že to zvládneš?" zeptala se starostlivě.

„Ale jo."

~ x ~

Oproti Beluslanu bylo v Gelkmarosu vedro. Všechno kolem ukazovalo na počínající jaro, vzduchem se nesly různé omamné vůně z všudypřítomných květů a k uším doléhaly zvuky vydávané neúnavným hmyzem a ptactvem.

Timi a Zkáza se poptali na Sharku, a když jim bylo řečeno, že je na misi v Silentra kaňonu a měla by se vrátit dnes nebo zítra, rozhodli se počkat. Timi zapadl do hospody. Zkáza šla na chvíli s ním, ale necítila se tam dobře, takže raději vyšla ven, projít se po pevnosti. Když po pár hodinách bezcílného bloumání jen seděla na schodech a pozorovala dění kolem, zahlédla bojovnici v lesklé těsné zbroji, s modrým kopím a rudými vlasy sčesanými do dvou drdolů, aby nepřekážely v boji, obroučky brýlí jí ladily k vlasům. Právě si povídala s jedním strážným. Zkáza vstala a nenápadně vyrazila k nim.

„...se tu na tebe Timi, prej počká, než se vrátíš," zaslechla strážného.

„Fakt? V tom případě zas mizim," zamračila se bojovnice a zamířila k bráně.

„Sharko?" zavolala Zkáza, aby ji zastavila. Povedlo se.

„Copak?" otočila se rudovláska.

„Jsi... jsi to ty?"

„Jo, jsem Sharka," odpověděla zmateně. „A ty seš?"

„Jsi naživu," Zkáze vstoupily do očí slzy a vrhla se Sharce kolem krku. Ta byla tak překvapená, že se ani nestihla bránit. „Stýskalo se mi..."

„Zkázi?"

„Jo, jsem to já..." teď už poctivě brečela. Štěstím.

„Nebreč..." Sharka začala taky pofňukávat.

„Kam jsi zmizela? A proč? Mamka si doteď myslí, že jsi..."

„Dobrý, bude to v pořádku," Sharka od sebe jemně Zkázu odstrčila a společně se posadily na schody. „Přidala jsem se k Ulgornovým banditům."

„Proč?"

„Víš... byla jsem děcko a ještě mi to pořádně nemyslelo... a když nás táta opustil, tak jsem několikrát zaslechla mamku, jak si pro sebe říká, že neví, jestli budeme mít co jíst. Tak jsem si řekla, že když tam nebudu, bude to mít jednodušší. Takže jsem zmizela... vůbec mě nenapadlo, že mamka bude smutná. Teda napadlo mě to později, ale to už jsem neměla odvahu vrátit se domů."

„A teď se vrátíš?"

„Nevim, bojim se."

„Přišel se mnou táta... vzít tě zpátky..."

„Ten ať si jde klidně do... to je jedno, prostě kam chce," Sharka se zamračila.

„Víš, Sharko..." Zkáza vypověděla, co se stalo. „Takže mamka teď bude dost zmatená, když to táta nakous..."

„Dobře, tak já za ní zajdu."

„Kdy?"

„Nevim..." snažila se Sharka vyhnout odpovědi, ale když zachytila Zkázin pohled, rezignovala. „Fajn, tak teď, no."

„Počkej chvilku, zajdu pro tátu."

„A ten je kde?"

„No, v hospodě..."

„Tak ať si tam zůstane. Já jdu do Morheimu, jdeš se mnou?"

~ x ~

Nasuada smutně prohlížela zaprášené fotoalbum a vzpomínala na těch pár dní, kdy byli celá rodina pohromadě. Najednou si uvědomila, že už delší dobu slyší klepání na dveře. Chtěla zavolat na Zkázu, ať otevře, ale vzpomněla si, že je na pochybném výletě s Timim. Odložila fotoalbum a šla ke dveřím.

„Zkázi, proč klepeš?" zeptala se překvapeně, když otevřela.

„Mam pro tebe překvapení," odpověděla Zkáza s úsměvem a ukázala za sebe.

„Ahoj mami, jsem doma..."


	4. Květ z Heironu

Květ z Heironu

Stojím před riftem a mám strach. Vždycky jsem ho měla, teď je jen silnější. Teď jde o hodně. Ne o mě, ne o Neritu, která mi dala rozkazy, ne o neohrožené válečníky, ne o mocné vládce. Ne, jde o mnohem víc. A já jsem jediná osoba k dispozici, protože všichni ostatní brání naši zem. Já nejsem dost dobrá ani na obranu, ani na útok. Vlastně na nic. Ale teď to nesmím zkazit. Třikrát se zhluboka nadechnu a vydechnu. Vykročím k riftu, naposledy mi pod nohama křupne zmrzlý sníh a celý svět se promění ve šmouhu.

Otevřu oči a hned je zase musím přivřít. Všude je tolik světla. Trvá mi několik minut, než přivyknu té změně. Během té doby se mě nic nepokouší zabít, jsem za to ráda. Rozhlédnu se kolem, stojím na písčité pláži.

_Dál už jsem se fakt dostat nemohla._

Nikdy jsem v Heironu nebyla, ale viděla jsem mapu. Chvilku zavzpomínám, pak se vydám do vnitrozemí. Snažím se jít mimo cesty a držet se ve stínech, ale jde to obtížně. V Elysei je tolik světla, že i mezi domy a stromy se cítím, jako bych stála na rovné pláni jasně osvětlená jedinou svící široko daleko. Několik Elyos cestou potkávám, ale jsou buď zahleděni do sebe, nebo oslepeni příliš dlouhým pobytem v tom světle, že mě vůbec nevidí. Po pár hodinách se dostanu do pralesa. Je to odporné místo, ale jsou tu stíny. Ty mě spolehlivě skryjí před zraky, které se neumí dívat. Čím více se blížím k Nové Bráně Heironu, tím více se jim musím vyhýbat.

_Jsou tak bezstarostní... Mohla bych je po jednom pozabíjet, ale nemám na to čas. A možná... tu bezstarostnost jen hrajou. Je to jejich země, jejich podmínky..._

Přestávám se zabývat povahou Elyosů a soustředím se na svůj úkol. Pod příkrým srázem nacházím rudý květ. A ne jeden, je jich tam dost, jen se schovávají. Postupně jich několik odříznu a uložím do váčku. Musím jich nasbírat co nejvíc.

„Na co Asmo potřebuje elyseiské kytky?" zaslechnu neznámý hlas a na krku mě zastudí ocel.

_A pak kdo je ten bezstarostnej!_

Ta situace mi přijde tak absurdní, že kdybych tu byla jen na výletě, začala bych se smát. Teď se ale musím ovládnout, naladit se na vítr a stát se jím. Neohlížím se na onoho Elyose, nezajímá mě, jak se tváří, když mu proklouznu zpod nože. Utíkám, běžím s větrem o závod, hledám nejbližší rift zpět do Beluslanu. Po několika zatáčkách mezi kopci a provazových mostech nad bažinami konečně zahlédnu pableskující povrch riftu. Jemná síla mě táhne k němu, je to ten správný. Ale je nestabilní, slábne, trhlina v prostoru se uzavírá.

_NE!_

Už jsem skoro u něj. Už jen pár kroků... Šíp v noze mě zastaví.

„NE!"

Vezmu váček s květy a vší silou jím mrštím k trhlině. Mizí oba.

_Snad ho někdo z Asmodianů najde a pozná, co v něm je..._

„Ty sis myslela, že můžeš utýct?" teď už ten hlas znám. Mám pocit, jako bych ho znala celé věky, ale vím, že dříve než před chvílí, jsem jej neslyšela.

Otočím se, abych mohla tomu muži pohlédnout do tváře. I teď mám smůlu. Část zakrývají stříbrné vlasy, část černý šátek. Luk si už hodil na záda, v rukou ležérně drží meč a dýku, oboje černé jako jeho zbroj, jako noc.

Ostrá bolest v noze mi připomene, proč jsem ještě tady. Opatrně si z masa vytáhnu šíp a čichnu k jeho hlavici. Kromě své vlastní krve cítím ještě jed. Proč mě to nepřekvapuje?

Do očí mi vstoupí slzy. Přistihnu se, jak se v mysli modlím za to, aby někdo váček s květy našel co nejdříve.

_Honir v Pandaemoniu ví, jak z těch okvětních plátků vyrobit lék. Lék pro budoucnost Asmodae. Děti, které se posledních šest let rodí mrtvé..._

Elyos se na mé pomalé a jistě neohrabané počínání zvědavě dívá. Smutně se na něj usměju a nahmatám aether kolem sebe. Je ho tu dost. Tasím své dýky. Proti té jeho vypadají jako dětské hračky nebo zubní párátka, ale když už mám zemřít, ať je to aspoň v boji. Nepřipustím, aby mě tu nechal chcípnout!


	5. Cena za budoucnost - část první

Probudil mě nedostatek vzduchu a příval ledové vody v mém obličeji. Prudce jsem se posadila a otevřela oči. Nejdřív jsem chvíli nedokázala pochopit, co vidím, ale postupně mi to začalo dávat smysl. Poslední moje vzpomínka byla na souboj s tím stříbrovlasým zabijákem v černé kůži. To, že jsem teď seděla v kobce bez oken na pryčně z hrubého dřeva, na rukou mi chřestily masivní železné náramky a přede mnou stáli dva elyosští strážní, zcela jistě znamenalo, že jsem se dostala do zajetí.

„Tak naše kráska se už probrala," zachechtal se jeden z nich a odložil vědro, ze kterého na mě před chvílí vychrstnul vodu. „Co, kočičko, jak se ti u nás líbí?"

Mlčela jsem a pozorovala je. Nebyli to daevové. Kdybych nebyla spoutaná a hlava se mi tolik netočila, zabila bych je dřív, než by si toho všimli. Jenže to by bylo _kdyby_. Teď jsem spoutaná byla a doznívající účinky jedů toho zabijáka v mém těle vyvolávaly pocit, jako by proflámovalo několik dní a nocí.

„Asi se tu necejtí moc pohodlně," prohodil ten druhý. „Měli bysme jí udělat trochu dobře, ne?"

Zachechtali se oba a vykročili směrem ke mně. Bylo mi jasné, co bude následovat. Jeden mě chytil za ruce a zkroutil mi je nad hlavou, druhý ze mě začal stahovat... hadry. Naprosto nelogicky jsem se pozastavila nad tím, jak je možné, že místo své zbroje mám na sobě něco, co připomínalo sbírku pro místní bezdomovce. Ty jedy asi ovlivňovaly i moje myšlení.

„Hej, nechte toho," ode dveří se ozval ženský hlas posazený do příjemného altu. „Mistr ji chce vidět v aréně. Hned."

„Co ty nám máš co rozkazovat, děvko?!" zavrčel ten, co se mě pokoušel svlíknout, ale přestal. Dokonce se i trochu natočil, že jsem tu ženu mohla zahlídnout. Už na první pohled vypadala divně. Na sobě měla modrobílé hadry jen o málo lepší kvality než já, tmavomodré vlasy jí volně spadaly do půli zad a oči jí chránily růžové brýle. Neměla u sebe žádnou zbraň a byla to daeva.

„Nerozkazuju já, ale Mistr," odpověděla klidně. „Máte tu holku přivést do arény. Okamžitě."

„Se s ní nebudu nikam tahat, si jí tam odveď sama," odfrkl si ten, co mě držel. Zvedl mě a vystrčil ven z cely. Ztratila jsem rovnováhu a upadla na zem. Žena se ke mně sklonila a pomocí nějakých gest usměrnila aether kolem mě, takže jsem mohla vstát a nebylo mi tak zle.

„Dík," zamumlala jsem, když vstávala.

„Neděkuj mi a zvedej se," řekla chladně. Poslechla jsem ji. „Plním jen Mistrovy rozkazy. Jdi přede mnou a nepokoušej se utéct. Nepovede se ti to."

Na to jsem nijak neodpověděla. Stejně jsem se nehodlala o nic pokoušet, dokud nezjistím, do čeho jsem to tentokrát spadla. Prošly jsme spletí šerých chodeb a vynořily se v pískem vysypané, rozlehlé aréně. Čekalo tam nejmíň dvacet obyčejných elyoských vojáků, jeden velitel a tři daevové. Podle výrazů v tvářích a hadrů, co měli na sobě, vypadali, že na tom byli podobně jako já. Překvapilo mě, že jen jeden z nich je Asmodian.

„Trvalo ti to," konstatoval velitel.

„Omlouvám se, Mistře," moje průvodkyně padla na kolena, „nebyla v bojeschopném stavu."

_Bojeschopném? Co je tohle za vězení?_

„Svoje povinnosti znáš. A ty," ukázal na mě, zatímco se modrovláska bleskově přesunula ke zdi arény, „běž si stoupnout k ostatním."

Beze slova jsem se postavila do řady vedle Elyose s dlouhým blonďatým copem. Mistr si stoupl pár kroků před nás a dlouze si nás po jednom prohlížel.

„Kdy už nám tu konečně někdo řekne, co s náma chcete dělat?!" statný tmavovlasý Asmodian nevydržel napětí a začal křičet. „Si myslíte, že..." zmlknul, když ho jeden z vojáků udeřil do hlavy dřevěnou tyčí.

„Ticho!" zahřměl Mistr. „Nikdo z vás nepromluví, dokud nedam svolení! Vy čtyři jste pro svět mrtví. Nikdo neví, že jste tady a nikdo vás sem nepřijde zachránit. Máte jen jedinej úkol – bojovat. Když budete bojovat dobře, bude s váma dobře zacházeno. Když ne, budete chcípat tak dlouho, dokud vás obelisk neodmítne. Budete poslouchat mě a všechny, koho za váma pošlu. Je to jasný?"

„To se tu máme pro tvojí zábavu vzájemně vraždit, dokud nezbyde ten poslední?" zeptal se pohrdavě blonďák. Vzápětí dostal tyčí po hlavě. Mistrova otázka byla asi řečnická.

„Teď si otestuju vaše schopnosti. Ty a ty zůstanete tady," ukázal na mě a jednoho Elyose, jehož tmavá pleť ostře kontrastovala s bílými vlasy a vousy, „všichni ostatní ke zdi."

Vojáci se předpisově rozešli, pár z nich dostrkalo blonďáka a netrpělivého Asmodiana pryč z našeho dosahu, další nám sundali želízka.

„Budete bojovat, jak nejlíp umíte. Zastaví vás buď smrt nebo já!" přikázal nám.

„A zbraně nedostanem?" zeptala jsem se opatrně.

„Nepotřebujete," dostala jsem strohou odpověď. „Začněte teď!"

Otočila jsem se na svého soupeře. Aether kolem něj vířil v různých barvách. To nevypadalo dobře. Zapátrala jsem po stínech. Nebylo to ideální, osvětlení arény bylo příliš jasné, ale na jeden skok to stačilo. Odrazila jsem se a ocitla se za čarodějem zrovna ve chvíli, kdy na mou předchozí pozici dopadla ohnivá koule. Zbraně mi sice nedali, ale Mistr měl pravdu. My, Asmodiani, nikdy nejsme neozbrojeni. Sekla jsem mágovi po krku, ale mé drápy zastavil neviditelný závoj aetheru. Otočil se a najednou se prudce ochladilo. Někoho by ten teplotní šok možná zranil, ale já vyrůstala v ledových horách Beluslanu. Proti tamním mrazům bylo tohle jen malinko nepříjemné. Sekla jsem po něm znovu. Vypadal překvapeně, ale ten jeho neviditelný závoj mě znovu zastavil. S trochou síly se mi jej povedlo zničit, ale tu chvilku využil k odskoku asi dvacet kroků ode mě. Chtěla jsem se natáhnout po stínech, ale nebyly tam, kde jsem je potřebovala. Takže jsem se rozběhla. On na nic nečekal a začal sesílat něco dalšího. V různých odstínech kolem něj vířila rudá a oranžová. Nebyl to blbec, pochopil, že když mi chlad nic neudělá, musí použít oheň. Chtěla jsem vyskočit a vznést se do vzduchu, ale když jsem se pokusila roztáhnout křídla, po celých zádech mi vybuchla ohromná bolest. O kratičký okamžik později mě do hrudi zasáhla ohnivá koule. Spadla jsem do písku, matně vnímala, že ležím na boku. Všechno mě bolelo a doléhaly ke mně vzdálené hlasy. Nerozuměla jsem jim.

Z ničeho nic bolest značně ustoupila.

„Už je to dobrý, budeš v pořádku," zaslechla jsem tichý, uklidňující hlas. Otevřela jsem oči a spatřila tu modrovlásku. Měla ustaraný výraz, jako bych ani nebyla Asmodian, jako by jí na mně záleželo. Po chvilce ten výraz zmizel a ona vstala.

„Tak co?" zeptal se Mistr.

„Je v pořádku," odpověděla chladně. Nešlo to dohromady, ten výraz předtim se mi musel zdát.

„Ke zdi," zavelel Mistr a otočil se ke zbylým dvěma zajatcům. „Vy do arény. Tady máte zbraně a ukažte, co umíte," zřízenci jim přinesli dřevěné tyče, zatímco jiní mě postavili na nohy a dostrkali ke stěně, už tam stál ten čaroděj, co mě tak zřídil, a mračil se. Vrátili mi želízka.

„To máme jako bojovat s násadama od košťat?" odfrknul si Asmodian.

„Bojovat budete s tím, co dostanete," usadil jej Mistr. „Pravidla jsou stejná jako předtím."

Oba pochopili, že není nejlepší nápad něco namítat a zaútočili na sebe.

„Proč jsi mě nezabil?" špitla jsem a doufala, že mě uslyší jen čaroděj.

„Řekl stop," pokrčil rameny.

Souboj v aréně byl zoufalý. Asmodian vůbec bojovat neuměl, nedivila jsem se, že ho zajali, Elyos kolem něj tančil jako baletka, sem tam po sobě sekli holí. V jednu chvíli Asmodian chytil Elyose za cop. Ten začal neskutečně vyvádět, větší řev jsem slyšela jen u pevnosti, kdy proti sobě šly dvě armády. Několikrát o svého soupeře přerazil svoji i jeho hůl jen proto, aby svůj blonďatý poklad osvobodil z jeho sevření. Naštěstí Mistr boj zastavil a léčitelka běžela napravovat mnohačetné zlomeniny.

Když skončila, byli jsme znovu postaveni do řady, strážní kolem nás a Mistr s holkou před námi.

„Ty vaše boje nebyly žádná sláva, ale postoupili jste všichni. Za pět tejdnů tady bude turnaj, kterýho se vy zúčastníte. Do tý doby budete poslouchat a trénovat. Nebudete dělat nic, co vám nepovolim. Tohle," ukázal na modrovlásku, „je Slza. Bude se starat o vaše zranění."

„Jsem ráda, že vás poznávám," naznačila pukrle. „Budu se o vás starat, jak nejlépe to bude možné, ale nechtějte po mně nic, co by se mohlo znelíbit Mistrovi."

Napadlo mě, že asi bude dost mimo.

„A teď vaše jména," pokračoval Mistr. „Ta, co jste používali doteď, zapomeňte. Jste mrtví, pamatujete? Každej z vás teď dostane nový jméno a budete používat jen tohle. Jasný?"

Přikývla jsem. Ostatní nejspíš taky, protože se lehce usmál.

„Zima," ukázal na mě. „Barvička," bylo jméno pro elyoského čaroděje. „Blondýna, Dřevo."

Moc velkou fantazii asi neměl, ale smysl pro disciplínu ano. Donutil nás naše jména několikrát zopakovat. Když vyhlásil konec, dva strážní mě popadli, odvedli zpátky do cely a zamkli mě tam.

Sedla jsem si na pryčnu a začala prohlížet místnost. Snažila jsem se zapamatovat si každičký detail. Nejenže se mi to mohlo hodit později, ale moje mysl potřebovala zaměstnat. Znovu se mi vybavil ten souboj u skomírajícího riftu a důvod, proč jsem vůbec do Heironu šla. Do očí se mi vedraly slzy. Všechny jsem zklamala.

Nevím, kolik času uplynulo, než se otevřely dveře a dovnitř vstoupila Slza se džbánkem vody a miskou, z níž se šířila nevýrazná vůně. Položila ji vedle mě a... objala mě. Okamžitě jsem se vzpamatovala.

„Co to děláš?" odstrčila jsem ji prudce.

„Zažila jsi šok. Cítíš se sama, bezmocná a chce se ti umřít. To nemůžu dovolit," odpověděla tónem, jako by předčítala nákupní seznam.

„A proč mi sakra pomáháš?" odsekla jsem a doufala, že vztek zastíní to, jak moc přesně se trefila.

„Povinnosti. Nesmím tě nechat zemřít."

Na tohle jsem neměla odpověď, takže jsem jen mlčky zírala, jak odchází a zamyká za sebou dveře. Až potom mě napadlo, že byla dost bezstarostná, když je nechala celou dobu otevřené. U nás by si tohle žádný žalářník nedovolil. Jenže tady nebylo u nás. A ona nebyla žalářník, byla... šílená.

Zrak mi padl na misku s jídlem. Uvědomila jsem si, že mám hlad, tak jsem se do něj pustila. Dalo se jíst, už se mi párkrát stalo, že jsem musela pozřít i horší. Odložila jsem prázdný talíř a lehla si na pryčnu. Byla jsem unavená, zmatená a naštvaná, teď nemělo smysl nic dělat. Prvních pár dní nás stejně budou hlídat co nejlíp, zbytečnými pokusy o útěk bych je akorát držela v ostražitosti.

Než se mi povedlo usnout, ze vzpomínek se vynořily stříbrné vlasy.

~ x ~

Po nějaké době jsem opět otevřela oči. Nešlo určit, jestli jsem spala hodinu nebo několik, kobka byla stále stejná jako předtím a z okýnka v dřevěných dveřích vycházela mdlá záře pochodně. Miska od jídla byla stále na stejném místě. Buď jsem tedy spala krátce, nebo se moc neobtěžovali v celách uklízet. Možné bylo obojí. Nutně jsem potřebovala na záchod, ten ale nikde nebyl. Spíš náhodou než úmyslně jsem pod lůžkem našla plechový kbelík, dokonce měl i víko. Dávalo to trochu smysl. Pokud mí věznitelé chtějí, abychom podávali nějaké slušné výkony v té aréně, nemůžou nás nechat válet se ve vlastních výkalech. Použila jsem kbelík a odstavila jej do rohu. Znovu jsem si sedla, potřebovala jsem si utřídit myšlenky. Ani jsem nestihla začít. Otevřely se dveře a dovnitř vkročili strážní. Byli to jiní než včera, rozhodla jsem se tomu říkat _včera_, a tvářili se přísně.

„Vstávej, jdeš do arény," vyzval mě jeden z nich. Poslechla jsem ho bez řečí.

Už tam na nás čekali. Mistr se svým kamenným výrazem a netrpělivě podupávající Dřevo. Sundali mi pouta a dali nůž. Dřevo měl v rukou obyčejné kopí.

„Pravidla jsou stejná jako včera. Váš boj ukončí buď smrt nebo já," prohlásil Mistr.

Dřevo zaujal bojovou pozici a mírně se pohnul, jenže ne ke mně. Odrazila jsem se a bez otálení jsem zaútočila na jeho odhalený krk. Musel se začít bránit. Švihl po mně kopím, ale neměla jsem problém mu uhnout.

„Co to děláš? Mohli jsme ho sejmout," zavrčel sotva slyšitelně.

„A co všichni ti strážní kolem, blbe. Nejdřív přemýšlej a pak útoč," protočila jsem oči a odskočila od něj. Nebylo poznat, jestli to pochopil, nebo se jen urazil. Nechtěla jsem Mistra nijak chránit, ale teď jsme nebyli v situaci, z níž bychom se mohli dostat ven. Chtělo to informace, přípravu.

Dřevo se rozhodl zasypat mě co největší salvou úderů, abych se jim nestíhala vyhýbat. Jenže kopí je dost pomalá zbraň, než se znovu rozmáchl, vždycky jsem měla dost času. Jenže stálé uhýbání bitvy nevyhrává. Rozhodla jsem se vzlétnout a snést se na něj shora. Jedy od toho asasína by už na mě neměly působit, navíc Slza mě léčila. Jenže ve chvíli, kdy jsem se pokusila roztáhnout křídla, znovu jsem měla záda jako v ohni. Ta chvilka zaváhání stačila Dřevovi k tomu, aby mě zasáhl a srazil na zem. Nečekala jsem, až mě dorazí. Nabrala jsem hrst písku, hodila mu ji do obličeje a odkulila se stranou.

„Hej, to neni vůbec férový!" zařval na mě. To už jsem byla na nohou a útočila. Dýku mi vykryl, drápy druhé ruky jsem jej škrábla na rameni. Nebyl zas tak marný, jak vypadal včera.

„Já nikdy nebojuju férově," řekla jsem mu tiše. „Bojuju o přežití."

Přitáhla jsem si stíny, ocitla se za ním a jediným pohybem mu přesekla podkolenní šlachy. Mistr se neozýval kvůli ukončení souboje, tak jsem ochromenému Dřevovi podřízla krk. Nakonec byl přece jen... dřevo.

Mistr se na mě chvíli beze slov díval, pak pokynul svým poskokům. Sebrali mi nůž, vrátili želízka a odvedli mě zpátky. Už jsem se chtěla zeptat, co bude s Dřevem, ale raději jsem si to rozmyslela. Jestli ho potrestají za neschopnost, nebo prostě vrátí do cely, až jej obelisk oživí, na mě nezáviselo. Bylo mi ho líto, ale ne tolik, abych si to s ním vyměnila.

Zavřeli mě do kobky a po několik hodin si mě nevšímali. Slyšela jsem jejich kroky a tlumené hlasy, poznala jsem i chvíli, když kolem vedli Dřeva, když nemohl útočit fyzicky, tak aspoň slovně. Posílal je do možných i nemožných míst, označoval je za části těla a přirovnával k různým zvířatům. Jeho nadávky pokračovaly i poté, co ho zamkli. Po chvilce jej Blondýna okřikl, ať je zticha, že to vězení je dost nepříjemné i bez jeho hulákání. Dopadlo to tak, že je musely přijít zklidnit stráže. Blondýnu a Barvičku si rovnou odvedly pryč.

Pak přišla Slza, beze slova mi dala jídlo a vodu, vyměnila kbelík za prázdný a odešla. Když jsem byla v půlce své snídaně, obědu i večeře v jednom, nakráčeli do mé cely ti dva strážní, kteří mě tu poprvé vzbudili.

„Neni ti chladno, Zimo?" zeptal se jeden z nich. Odložila jsem misku s jídlem pod kavalec a beze slova si je prohlížela.

„Ale určitě je," uchechtl se ten druhý. „Neboj, my tě zahřejem," zachechtali se oba.

Stejně jako při jejich minulém pokusu mě jeden z nich chytil za zápěstí a zkroutil mi ruce nad hlavou, zatímco ten druhý se mě pokusil svlíknout. Nepočítali ale s tím, že už nejsem pod vlivem jedů a ty souboje mi dost protáhly svaly. Ruce jsem sice k obraně použít nemohla, ale drápy mám i na nohou. Chtěla jsem ho kopnout do čelistí, ale uhnul a jen jsem ho škrábla na tváři. Vzteky zařval a udeřil mě do obličeje.

„Vzpírat se nebudeš, děvenko," rádobydrsně mi pošeptal ten, co mě držel. Pak mi ruce zkroutil trochu jinak a řetěz, kterým byly spoutané, mi omotal kolem krku. Začala jsem se dusit. „Buď hodná holčičla a nic se ti nestane."

Ten druhý se mě znovu pokusil svlíknout. Kopla jsem ho podruhé. Řetěz na mém krku se utáhl. Omdlela jsem.

~ x ~

Když jsem opět začala vnímat, cítila jsem příjemný chlad na krku a slyšela melodický Slzin hlas, jak si něco pobroukává. Rozlepila jsem oči a uviděla ji sedět vedle mě na pryčně, plynulými gesty usměrňovala aether kolem. Vzpomněla jsem si, proč jsem vlastně spala a začala jsem se třást.

„Šššš, to bude dobré, už to neudělají," řekla uklidňujícím tónem.

„Jak to můžeš vědět?" nevěřila jsem jí.

„Mistr je přeřadil jinam a dal jim jasně na srozuměnou, že tohle bylo naposled."

„Ale proč? Proč se tak stará o vězně?"

„Protože ty tu máš bojovat, ne dělat strážným děvku," odpověděla a mírně si povzdechla. „Mistrova ochrana ale trvá jen do turnaje. Pokud se tam předvedeš dobře, bude pokračovat. Pokud ale špatně, předhodí tě jim."

„No bezva."

„Snaž se vyvarovat zbytečných chyb, když budeš dobrá, zabijou tě rychle a bezbolestně."

„Nezabijou mě," podívala jsem se na Slzu vážně. „Zmizim odsud, jakmile zjistim, jak to tu chodí."

„Nezmizíš," odpověděla s jistotou. „Nikdo odsud utéct nedokázal."

„Tak já budu první. Jsem daeva, sakra, najdu si způsob!"

Slza si povzdechla, zavrtěla hlavou a vstala. Otočila se tváří ke dveřím a vyhrnula si halenu. Na jejích zádech jsem uviděla tetování v podobě velkého černého motýla.

„Tohle je pečeť stvořená k oslabení daevů. Nemůžeš lítat a tvůj přístup k aetheru je částečně omezen. Mají to všichni daevové s výjimkou Mistra a zůstane nám i po smrti," vysvětlila, halenu spustila a otočila se na mě. Všimla jsem si, že na břiše měla dost ošklivou starou jizvu. „Je mi líto, žes tu skončila. Nevypadáš jako někdo, kdo by si to zasloužil."

„Jsem Asmodianka a chytili mě na vašem území. To je dost dobrej důvod mě sem zavřít," odsekla jsem.

„To je vlastně pravda. Už jsem tu tak dlouho, že nedělám rozdíly mezi Asmodiany a Elyos. Tady umírají všichni stejně."

„Jak dlouho tu seš?"

„Pár let, pět, možná šest, možná sedm... nevím."

Pár vteřin jsem jen zírala, neschopná slova. Už mi bylo jasné, proč se chová tak divně, za tu dobu by zešílel každý. Obzvlášť někdo jako ona. Už na první pohled jsem nepatřila.

„Proč jsi vlastně tady?" zeptala jsem se opatrně.

„Zabila jsem někoho, kdo si zasloužil daleko horší osud," její obličej ztvrdl jako kámen a bez dalších slov odešla.

Nevěděla jsem, co mám dělat. Ve vězení jsem byla naposledy na školní exkurzi, kdy nás učili vyslýchat zajatce. Nečekala jsem, že někdy skončím jako otrok bojující v ilegální aréně. Potřebovala jsem se zabavit, než si pro mě znovu přijdou. Pokračovala jsem tedy v prohlížení cely a snažila se zapamatovat každičký detail. Udržovala jsem tak mozek v činnosti, abych dokázala vymyslet plán útěku, až bude správný čas. Navzdory tomu, co Slza říkala, jsem se nehodlala vzdát. V rohu kousek nad kavalcem jsem objevila spáru trochu hlubší než ve zbytku zdí. Prohlédla jsem ji pořádně a poznala, že kdysi se tam někdo snažil udělat dírku. Rýpla jsem do ní drápem a vysypala se na mě trocha špíny. Dírka tam tedy byla už delší dobu, jen ji zanesl prach. Něco se tam uvolnilo a já viděla na druhou stranu. Po chvíli se tam objevilo oko a zamrkalo.

„Čau, Zimo," zašeptal Barvička.

„No nazdar," vydechla jsem a lehla si. Nepotřebovala jsem, aby si strážní všimli, že čučím do zdi a dírku našli.

„Seš tam ještě?" ozvalo se po chvilce ticha.

„Jo."

„Hele, když takhle můžem spolu mluvit, nenaplánujem útěk?"

„Ty ses zbláznil," zakoulela jsem očima. „Teď, když nás tu hlídají a _očekávají_, že utečem?"

„Hm..."

„Proč seš vlastně tady?" změnila jsem téma, o útěku jsem nechtěla mluvit vůbec.

„Cože?"

„No... mě sem zavřeli proto, že mě chytli na vašem území. Ale ty seš Elyos, nemůžou tě přece jen tak sebrat na ulici, ne?"

„Aha," na moment se odmlčel. „Když ti to řeknu, slíbíš mi, že si to necháš pro sebe?"

„Ty bys věřil slovu Asmodianky?"

„Normálně ne."

„A proč teď jo?" nevím, proč mě napadlo se ho vyptávat, místo toho, abych normálně řekla _ano_.

„Já nevim. Oba jsme ve stejnym vězení a pokud nebudem spolupracovat a aspoň trochu si věřit, tak se odsud nikdy nedostanem," zněl celkem upřímně a já se musela nad jeho slovy zamyslet. Většinou jsem s ostatními moc nespolupracovala, moje práce byla samotářská. Ale teď jsem asi neměla na výběr.

„Dobře, slibuju, že to neřeknu."

„Paní Veille zmizela," začal. „Jako jeden z několika jsem dostal za úkol najít buď ji nebo nějakou stopu k ní. Jenže ona nikde nebyla a nikdo o ní nevěděl. Nevím proč mě napadlo prohledat Heironopolis a okolí, ale uviděl jsem tam podezřelou aktivitu, to zrovna přinášeli Dřeva. Sledoval jsem je do podzemí, ale našli mě, zbili do bezvědomí a hodili sem."

„Nechápu, proč je tak důležitý to nikomu neříkat."

„Ne? Paní Veille je už skoro dva roky nezvěstná. Kdyby se tahle informace dostala k asmodianským vojskům, tak jsme skončili."

_A když se k elyoským vojskům dostane, že žádný Asmodian nemůže mít děti, tak půjde do řiti všechno._

„Nechápu, jak se vám to dařilo držet v tajnosti, máme dobrý špehy." _Až na mě teda._

„Asi ne tak dobrý."

~ x ~

Následující dny, týdny ubíhaly skoro stejně. Boj, jídlo, spánek, nuda. Boj, jídlo, spánek, nuda... Během té nudy jsem začala cvičit, nemohla jsem si dovolit, aby mé svaly ochably, potřebovala jsem na tom turnaji podat co nejlepší výkon. Nechtěla jsem, aby mě ti strážní přišli znovu navštívit. Naštěstí měla Slza pravdu a prozatím se drželi dál. Občas mi Barvička vyprávěl historky z jeho legie. Jméno mi neřekl, ale nevadilo to, většině z nich jsem se i dokázala zasmát.

Zkoušela jsem mluvit i s Dřevem a Blondýnou, ale skoro nic jsem se nedozvěděla. Dřeva chytili skoro stejným způsobem jako mě, toulal se na jejich území. Blondýna o tom mluvit nechtěl.

Souboje, do kterých nás nutili každý den, možná obden, málokdy ale upadly do stereotypu. Když už jsme dvakrát vystřídali všechny kombinace duelů, začaly boje dva na dva. Blondýna a Barvička byli oba mnohem lepší než já, bylo úplně jedno, jaké zbraně jsme dostali. Uklidňovalo mě jen to, že Dřevo neměl ani na mě. Souboj vyhrál jen jednou, a to když s ním ve skupince byl Blondýna a zlikvidoval Barvičku dřív, než ten stačil seslat kouzlo. Jinak bylo obvykle předem dané, kdo vyhraje. Jednoho dne byl tak vyčerpaný od svých návštěv obelisku, že nedokázal vstát a musela jej zastoupit Slza. Já s Barvičkou jsme proti ní a Blondýnovi neměli šanci. Každý Barvičkův útok dokázala rozeznat včas a vykouzlila ochranný kruh vždycky přesně na míru, ať to bylo proti chladu nebo ohni. A když se mi podařilo Blondýnu zranit, ihned jej uzdravila. I když ani jednou nezaútočila, s její ochranou nás Blondýna doslova převálcoval.

Na mně se únava z oživování projevila sice později než na Dřevovi, ale vůbec nebyla slabší. S každou smrtí jsem bojovala čím dál tím hůř. Asi dva nebo tři dny před turnajem, odhadla jsem to podle četnosti jídla, nás nechali odpočívat a nabírat síly. Byla jsem za to vděčná, ty zápasy už jsem nedokázala rozlišovat, rozmazaly se mi ve vzpomínkách do jediné šmouhy. Ostatní na tom nebyli líp. Dřevovy nadávky postupně ustaly a Barvička už delší dobu nic nevyprávěl.

A stále jsem neměla plán útěku. Vězeňská ostraha byla příliš dobrá. Kdyby se nám povedlo ukecat aspoň Slzu, měli bychom šanci. Jenže se nedala. Ve chvílích, kdy někoho léčila, byla něžná, milující sestra, matka nebo přítelkyně. Už má zranění uzdravovalo víc lidí, ale jen ona... nedělala rozdíly mezi Asmodiany a Elyos, nedbala na to, když jí někdo z nás nadával, vždycky do léčení dávala celou svou duši. Nedokázala jsem pochopit, jak někdo tak hodný jako ona dokázal někoho zabít, navíc tak chladně, jak se na mě tehdy podívala... Jenže vždy když s léčením skončila, její výraz se změnil a chodila jako tělo bez duše. Byla tou největší hádankou v tomhle pitomým podzemí a já hádanky nikdy neměla ráda.


	6. Cena za Budoucnost - část druhá

Nadešel den D. Ten velký turnaj, který nám Mistr pořád připomínal. Byla jsem nervózní, nikdy jsem nebojovala ani v žádných legálních, natož tohle. Budem bojovat proti sobě? Nebo proti strážným? Nebo jiným deavům? Poslední jídlo, které mi přinesli, jsem nedokázala sníst, jen jsem ho schovala pod postel. Přišli si pro mě a nasadili mi řetězy. Z cel nás vyvedli ve stejnou dobu. V aréně na nás čekal rozvášněný dav, na písku již byla krev a zřízenci odklízeli mrtvé zvířecí tělo.

_Takže nebojujem jen my. To by se jim asi nevyplatilo._

Diváci začali křičet a dupad, když jsme vcházeli. Byli v hledišti tak čtyři metry nad zemí, na jednom vyvýšeném místě seděla bohatě oděná a opovržlivě se tvářící elyoská žena se zlatými vlasy. Vedle ní stál Asmodian v širokém klobouku a s lukem na zádech. Asmodian a Elyos. A v hledišti také byli promíchaní, jako by mezi nimi ani nebyla válka.

„Sakra," zaklel Blondýna polohlasně. „Ona má hezčí vlasy jak já!"

Zarazila jsem se uprostřed nádechu. On to myslel vážně. Za jakékoliv jiné situace by to bylo i vtipné. Teď ani ne. Zlatovlasá Elyosanka zvedla ruku ověšenou náramky ve stejné barvě a ukazala na Blondýnu. Potom na mě, na Barvičku a nakonec na Dřeva. Všechny kromě Blondýny nás odvedli do místnosti vedle arény. Uvnitř už na nás tam čekala Slza.

„Co ty tady děláš?!" vyjel na ni Dřevo.

„Přikázali mi, abych tu byla a léčila vaše zranění," odpověděla zase bez emocí, bez zájmu.

„Kdo jsou tamti dva?" ukázala jsem zamřížovaným oknem na ty, co vypadali jako šéfové.

„Paní a Hrabě," Slza se ani nepodívala. „Majitelkou tohohle místa je Paní, ona rozhoduje kdo po zápasech přežije a kdo bude žít. Hrabě je její... spojenec pro tyhle turnaje. Slyšela jsem, že mimo arénu po sobě jdou jako psi a vzájemně se zabíjí už od pohledu, ale tady mezi nimi trvá jakési příměří."

Bylo mi z nich špatně.

Zaměřila jsem svou pozornost raději na Blondýnův boj. Šlo mu to dobře na to, že proti němu postavili čtyři karnify. Karnify? Kde tady vzali karnify? Ti se přece vyskytují v Beluslanu a Morheimu, ne v Heironu! Pak mi došlo, proč vlastně vznikla ta podivná aliance šéfů. Čím různorodější zápasy, tím víc peněz.

Blondýna zabil poslední šelmu a zvedl kopí na znamení vítězství. Dav jásal, skoro šílel. Nechápala jsem, proč si toho nejlepšího nenechali na konec, ale bylo to jejich rozhodnutí, ne moje. Sebrali mu kopí a odvedli k nám. Na několika místech vážně krvácel, lehčí rány ani nemělo smysl počítat. Slza se ihned pustila do léčení. Víc jsem neviděla, protože v aréně teď byla řada na mně. Dali mi meč a dýku a poslali mě bojovat proti velkému mamutovi s tmavou srstí a jakousi rohovinou na hlavě a vršku chobotu.

_No fajn, takže s mečem a dýkou na tohle? To mě tu maj asi hodně rádi._

Než se mamut na mě rozběhl, podívala jsem se po obecenstvu. Bylo na nich jasně vidět, že po minulém zápasu chtějí krev. A rozhodně ne zvířecí. Paní teď na svém místě seděla sama, Hrabě s ní nebyl. Už teď jsem nenáviděla ten její pohrdavý pohled. Přestala jsem zírat, kde co lítá a otočila se ke zvířeti právě včas. Řítilo se na mě plnou rychlostí, přímo, nebyl problém uskočit do strany a uhnout. Jenže tohle uhýbání by mě brzy vyčerpalo, musela jsem zaútočit. Stínů bylo v aréně málo, osvětlili ji ještě lépe než kdy předtím. Mohla jsem použít maximálně tak jeden skok. Rozběhla jsem se ke stěně. Mamut za mnou. Znovu jsem se vyhnula. Stihla jsem to akorát, mamut narazil do zdi. Zatímco se potácel, skočila jsem na něj s úmyslem zabodnout mu nůž do oka. Jenže sebou mlátil tak, že jsem se svezla kousek níž po jeho chobotu a jen jsem ho poškrábala na čele. Zatroubil hlasitěji než válečný roh a vyhodil mě do vzduchu. V tu chvíli se můj pohled střetl s očima Paní. Už jsem nepřemýšlela. Ještě než jsem začala padat, jsem si přitáhla stíny a využila svůj jediný skok k tomu, abych se dostala na zábradlí k ní. Hodila jsem nůž, mířila jí na krk, jenže se svezl po závoji aetheru stejném, jako kolem sebe míval Barvička. Rozmáchla jsem se mečem, ale v tu chvíli jsem ucítila bodavou bolest v hrudi a ze stínů za Paní vystoupil Hrabě. Znovu natáhl luk a vystřelil po mně několik šípů najednou. Ztratila jsem rovnováhu a padala k zemi. Dopad jsem necítila, všechno zčernalo o pár okamžiků dřív.

~ x ~

„Zimo, no tak, zůstaň tu s náma," šeptala Slza. Byla to první věc, kterou jsem zaslechla. Pomalu jsem otevřela oči a zkusila se pohnout. Moc dobře to nešlo, bolela mě celá hruď a břicho. Hrabě ten luk opravdu neměl jen na ozdobu.

„Au," bylo to jediné, co se mi v tu chvíli podařilo říct.

„Výborně, už jsi mimo nebezpečí. Nehýbej se a vydrž moment, právě přivedli Barvičku a krvácí. Musim se na něj podívat," Slza vstala a šla na druhou stranu místnosti, kde se o zeď opíral Barvička. Blondýna jako jediný koukal zamřížovaným oknem ven a mračil se u toho.

„Proč... jsi mě nenechala jít k obelisku?" zeptala jsem se Slzy, zatímco ošetřovala Barvičku.

„Hrabě používá dreniové šípy," odpověděla. „A Mistr mi přikázal udržet tě naživu."

O dreniu už jsem slyšela. Byl to opravdu vzácný kov, vyskytoval se jen v Balauree a jen ti nejlepší zbrojíři z něj dokázali vyrobit zbraň, která při každém zásahu přetrhala pouta s okolním aetherem. Čas je sice dokázal obnovit, ale když byl někdo tou zbraní zabit, zemřel definitivně. Tyhle zápasy musely dost vynášet, když si mohl dovolit dreniové šípy.

Taky jsem si domyslela, proč mě chce Mistr udržet naživu. Buď mě předhodí těm strážným, nebo pro mě Paní vymyslí nějaký speciální, okázalý trest.

„Proč jsi na ni vůbec útočila?" zeptal se nechápavě Blondýna. Z jeho tónu bylo jasné, co si myslí o mé inteligenci.

„Já nevim," pokrčila jsem rameny. „Prostě jsem se na ni podívala a v tu chvíli jsem nechtěla nic jinýho než ji zabít."

Barvička s Blondýnou jen zavrtěli hlavami. Slza přišla opět ke mně a prohlédla můj zdravotní stav. Bolest a otupělost pomalu ustupovaly. Když skončila podívala se na mě s takovým zármutkem, až mě zamrazilo.

„Ty budeš v pořádku," řekla tiše. „Ale už nikdy nebudeš moct mít děti."

Hrklo ve mně. Děti? Nikdy? Proč? Neplánovala jsem je, rozhodně ne tady, ale jako daeva jsem před sebou měla ještě spoustu let, jednou jsem děti chtěla... _Nebudu brečet._

„Nemohla jsem je mít ani předtím," snažila jsem se, aby to znělo neutrálně.

„Mýlíš se, byla jsi..."

„Tady nejde o mě!" vykřikla jsem a přerušila tak Slzu. Něco se ve mně zlomilo. „Nikdo u nás nemůže mít děti. Za posledních šest let se nenarodilo jediné živé... Trošku horší věc, než když vám zmizela Veille," poslední větu jsem trpce směřovala na Barvičku. Ten na mě zíral jak na zjevení, Blondýna stejně tak.

„Takže tohle prokletí jste nezpůsobili vy?" zeptal se Blondýna opatrně.

„Jasně, sami se asi zlikvidujem, ne?"odsekla jsem. „A přenecháme celou Atreiu vám a Balaurům."

„U nás je to stejný," Blondýna si založil ruce na hrudi. „Za těch šest let se narodily jen dvě živý děti a obě byly napůl elyoský, napůl asmácký."

„N ne... ne, to není možný!"

Všichni jsme se otočili na Slzu. Brýle jí spadly, držela se za obličej a oči měla doširoka otevřené.

„Tohle ne... to jsem nechtěla..." hlas se jí třásl.

„Slzo! Co se děje?!" zatřásla jsem s ní. Nechápala jsem vůbec nic.

„Ten artefakt... nechtěla jsem ho aktivovat... chtěla jsem jen... zabila mi dítě..." z očí se jí začaly řinout vodopády slz.

„Hej, Slzo!" Blondýna se rozhodl se s ní nepárat. Přišel k ní a propleskl ji. „Co se to sakra děje?!"

Chvíli na něj zírala, jako by ho viděla poprvé. Pak popotáhla, upřela pohled do země a začala nám vyprávět svůj příběh.

~ x ~

_Krátce poté, co se stala daevou, ji v Heironu, kousek od Arbolova útočiště přepadl asmodianský válečník. Ona nikdy moc bojovat neuměla, jen léčila zraněné a nemocné, takže neměl problém ji porazit. Ale zabít ji mu připadalo jako milosrdenství, takže si s ní jen užil a nechal ji být. Po čase zjistila, že bude mít dítě. Nejdříve zpanikařila, později se však rozhodla, že si jej nechá. I když to byl napůl Asmodian, nedokázala tomu ještě nenarozenému drobečkovi ublížit._

_Jenže její tajemství se dostalo až k jedné osobě, která byla velmi hrdá na elyoský národ a Asmodiany považovala za bytosti horší než slizy v bažině. A jelikož měla ve společnosti velmi vysoké postavení, nemohla Slza odmítnout její žádost o pomoc v Reshantě. _

_Spolu se dvěma strážnými doletěly dvě ženy na ostrov Leibo. Tam vznešená Elyoska přikázala strážím Slzu přivázat k Artefaktu Počátku. Vytáhla nůž a spustila monolog o odpovědnosti a elyoské hrdosti, o čistotě rasy a dalších věcech, které spolu vůbec nesouvisely. Pak rozřízla Slze břicho, uměla trochu léčit a měla na pomoc mantry, takže zajistila, že dívka během zákroku nezemře. Z jejího lůna vytáhla plod, který se jí vešel do dlaně, rozdrtila jej v pěsti a odhodila. Nevšimla si ale, že na artefakt._

_Slza poprvé v životě pocítila čirou nenávist. Od malička jí tvrdili, že Elyos jsou ti dobří, ale teď se přesvědčila, že ne všichni. Chtěla zabít tu ženu, jež si dovolila zničit nevinný život nenarozeného dítěte. Chtěla zabít všechny, kdo byli jako ona. Krev a přemíra emocí spustily artefakt. Když se nabil, vyšlehl z něj záblesk, který krátce osvítil celou Atreiu jasněji než Oko Reshanty._

_Elyoská hlídka z Božské pevnosti pak na ostrově našla tři mrtvá těla, jimž ani obelisk nemohl pomoci, a dívku v bezvědomí._

_Když se probudila, nacházela se v cele pod Heironem a čekala na svůj první turnaj._

~ x ~

Když domluvila, upadla do transu. Nebo to tak aspoň vypadalo. Já jsem neříkala nic a Blondýna s Barvičkou také byli zticha. Čekala jsem cokoliv, ale tohle bylo moc. Poslední díl skládačky však dopadl na místo, už jsem věděla, proč Slza tak odevzdaně plnila všechny rozkazy, proč ji nic nezajímalo a hlavně proč netoužila po útěku. To, co se stalo jí, by většinu lidí zabilo. Jenže ona měla tu smůlu, že byla daeva, ani smrt nestačila. A ona se s tím vyrovnala po svém.

Přišli strážní, nasadili nám řetězy a odvedli do cel. Cestou prohodili něco o tom, že Dřevo bojoval fakt špatně a čeká ho smrt přesně taková, jako říkal Mistr ten první den. Budou jej zabíjet tak dlouho, dokud jej obelisk neodmítne.

Jeho řev k nám doléhal několik dní. Jestli ho mučili, nebo stačilo to, že jej zabíjeli stále dokola, nám nikdo neřekl. Nemusel. Utrpení v jeho hlase bylo příliš silné. Blondýna i Barvička se párkrát pokoušeli vyrazit dveře a utéct, nebo mu jít na pomoc, nebo... prostě něco dělat, aby nemuseli jen sedět a poslouchat. Já se nezmohla na nic. Seděla jsem na kavalci schoulená do klubíčka, tiskla si dlaně k uším a snažila se přesvědčit sama sebe, že nic z toho se neděje, že jsem zpátky v Beluslanu, že pozoruji malé děti hrající si na náměstí, že jsem splnila svůj úkol. Jenže každý jeho výkřik mi připomínal mé selhání. V Asmodae se už nikdy nenarodí žádné dítě, vymřeme, aniž bychom se mohli bránit.

Brečela jsem. Proudy slz mi stékaly po tvářích a já neměla sílu s nimi něco dělat. Když mi hlady zakručelo v břiše, došlo mi, se tady dlouho nezastavila Slza. To mě probralo. Ona se nikdy nezpozdila, ani když vrcholily přípravy na ten turnaj a všude byl zmatek. Nikdy nám nedonesla jídlo pozdě.

_Pomáhá jim při tom mučení? Nebo ji taky zavřeli? Nebo se neprobrala z toho transu? A proč se o ni vůbec starám? Vždyť je to Elyos... ale chovala se ke mně líp než většina Asmodianů._

Když jeho výkřiky utichly, nevěděla jsem, zda cítím smutek nebo úlevu. Všechno mi bylo jedno.

~ x ~

Toho dne ke mně do cely přišla Slza dvakrát. Poprvé jen přinesla jídlo, položila misku na zem a hned odešla, ani jsem si ji nestačila prohlédnout. Ne že by mě v tu chvíli něco zajímalo, tu kaši jsem zhltla dřív, než jsem si vůbec uvědomila, co dělám.

Její druhý příchod o pár hodin později pro mě byl opravdovým překvapením. A to jsem si myslela, že v tomhle vězení mě nemůže překvapit už nic. Na sobě už neměla hadry, ale normální kalhoty, tuniku a vysoké boty a v ruce držela hůl s rudě žhnoucím koncem. Ale největší změnu prodělal její obličej. Už neměla ten výraz bezmoci a nepřítomnosti jako dřív, teď z ní vyzařovalo odhodlání.

„Co se to děje?" zeptala jsem se.

„Potřebuju pomoc," odpověděla mi. „Pustím tě ven, seženu ti oblečení a nějaké zbraně a odvedu tě k východu. Ty mi na oplátku pomůžeš zastavit ten artefakt."

„Artefakt?" nechápala jsem.

„Ano, Artefakt Počátku, ten, který..." hlas se jí zachvěl, „udržuje tu kletbu. Musíme ho zastavit, nikdo jiný o něm neví."

Najednou mi to docvaklo. Tohle nebyl trik, ta holka znovu získala důvod žít, něco dělat.

„Dobře, pomůžu ti, ale samy dvě to asi nedáme."

„Jsme čtyři," poprvé za celou tu dobu tady jsem ji viděla se usmát. „Blondýna s Barvičkou už slíbili pomoc. Tady máš věci, převlíkni se rychle. Mistra jsem zabila, ale máme jen pár minut, než jej obelisk oživí."

Poděkovala jsem jí a vzala si nabízený vak. Jak říkala, bylo v něm oblečení, obyčejné ale dobré. Převlékla jsem se, připnula si na opasek dvě dýky a vyšla na chodbu. Už tam na mě čekali. Blondýna chtěl vyrazit hned, ale Slza jej zadržela.

„Počkej chvíli, musím vám odstranit tu pečeť, jinak se do Reshanty nedostanem."

„Ty víš jak?" podivil se Barvička.

„Jsem tu už šest let, za tu dobu jsem se pár věcí naučila. A hlavně jsem si včera tu svojí odstranila, už potřebovala obnovit, ale nějak na to zapomněli, takže u vás už to půjde snadněji."

Sepjala ruce a začala se soustředit. Aether kolem nás pomalu ale jistě nabíral na koncentraci. Pak Slza otevřela náruč a z nás tří vyšlehly drobné zelenožluté záblesky. Uspěla, poznala jsem to hned. Ne na křídlech, ta jsem v této úzké chodbě roztáhnout nemohla, ale aether už pro mě nebyl tak vzdálený.

„Teď jdeme," prohlásila a ukázala směr. Blondýna vyrazil první.

Nepostupovali jsme moc rychle, podzemí se strážemi jen hemžilo a Blondýna s Barvičkou byli opravdu důkladní v jejich odstraňování. Já jsem se plížila ve stínech a likvidovala ty, kdo nám vpadli do zad. Moc jich ale nebylo. Poté, co jsme složili posledního strážného, sebrala jsem jeho obrovský meč.

„Ty s tim umíš zacházet, jo?" zeptal se pochybovačně Blondýna.

„Moc ne," odvětila jsem klidně.

„Tak proč to s sebou taháš?"

„Třeba ten artefakt budem muset rozbít. Na to nože nestačí."

Neřekl nic a vydal se k východu. Vykročila jsem za ním. Jenže po ani ne dvou krocích mě obklopila temnota.

~ x ~

Když jsem znovu nabyla vědomí, byli jsme někde v Reshantě. Slza seděla vedle mě, kolem rukou jí proudil aether a pokoušela se mě dát do pořádku. Bavrička s Blondýnou postávali okolo a asi dávali pozor.

„Co se..." chtěla jsem se zeptat, proč mě omráčili a táhli mě až sem, mohli mě tam přece nechat, nebo mě zabít, nebo...

„Nebyl jinej způsob, jak tě dostat kolem strážných v Heironu a Teminonu," vysvětlil Blondýna. „Tak jsme tě vydávali za zajatce."

„Aha," rozhlédla jsem se kolem, abych zjistila, kde to vlastně odpočíváme. „Tohle je... Západní úlomek Latesranu, ne?" překvapilo mě to a rozhodně se mi nelíbilo být takhle blízko pevnosti Teminon.

„Až na ten ostrov bysme tě neunesli," řekl Barvička. „Hezky poletíš na svých," zasmál se. „A měli bysme vyrazit co nejdřív, než nás objeví elyoský hlídky nebo zvědové od Asmáků."

„Znáš cestu?" zeptal se Blondýna Slzy.

„Je to pod Okem Reshanty, cesta není potřeba," Slza ukázala někam doprostřed spodní části Reshanty. „Je to jediný ostrov široko daleko, ten si nespletem."

„Tak letíme," rozhodl Barvička a podal mi ten velký meč, který jsem ukořistila tomu strážnému. „Tohle si ale tahej sama."

„Uh, dík."

Vzlétli jsme a zamířili pod ohnivou kouli obklopující Oko Reshanty. Mezi všemi těmi bílými křídly jsem působila jako pěst na oko, ale nikdo si nestěžoval, tak jsem to neřešila. Letěli jsme dlouho. Nebýt Slziných kouzel na odstranění únavy, možná bychom skončili někde ve třech čtvrtinách cesty, možná dřív, ta pečeť našemu leteckému umění vůbec neprospěla.

Přistáli jsme na pustém ostrově, v jehož středu si tiše vrněl artefakt.

„Kdysi dávno tady žili Leibové," Slza se smutně rozhlédla kolem. „Ale byli vyhubeni kvůli svým krásným kožíškům."

„To je sice smutný, ale co s tim artefaktem?" Blondýna byl netrpělivý. Ani jsem se mu nedivila, Oko Reshanty nad námi žhnulo, jako by do něj stále někdo přikládal.

„Podívám se, jestli nejde vypnout," řekla Slza. „Zatím se ho nepokoušejte rozbít."

Zatímco se Slza vrtala v artefaktu, rozhlížela jsem se kolem. Také se mi tu nelíbilo, navíc mohli kdykoliv přiletět elyoské nebo asmodianské hlídky. A já bych je určitě neukecala.

„Jestli tohle přežijem, zvu vás na panáka," poznamenal Barvička. „Do nějakýho Shugo baru, ať tam může i Zima."

„Ne, díky," zamračil se Blondýna.

„Netvrď mi, že seš abstinent, fakt na to nevypadáš."

„Teď už jsem. Nechci se znova vrátit do tý arény."

„Jak to souvisí s pitím?" nechápal Barvička.

„Hm... jednou jsem se v Heironu ožral, spadl jsem z hradeb a zlomil si vaz. A asi holt na nějakým blbým místě, takže mě nevzal Heironskej obelisk, ale ten jejich," Blondýna se stále mračil. Já s Barvičkou jsme se na něj podívali opravdu nedůvěřivě. „No co, někdo za toho debila bejt musí."

Ačkoli to vůbec neodpovídalo vážnosti situace, chtělo se mi smát. Nikdy by mě nenapadlo, že i takhle pitomě se dá skončit v cele. Barvička nevypadal přesvědčeně. Než jsme se ale stihli zeptat na něco dalšího, v artefaktu cosi cvaklo a roztočil se rychleji.

„Zničit nepůjde, vím jak to vypnout," řekla Slza a na chvíli se odmlčela. Podívala se postupně na nás všechny, na mě trochu déle, pak pokračovala: „Byla to moje krev, můj život, co ten artefakt spustilo. Je potřeba znovu, abych ho mohla vypnout. Musíte mě zabít, sama to nedokážu."

„To ne!" vykřikl Blondýna. „Musí být jiná cesta!"

Já jsem tam stála jako přimrazená a dívala se na Slzu. Myslela to vážně. A u těchhle artefaktů bylo možné cokoliv. Ať to udělá kdokoliv, poznamená ho to.

„Neni," odpověděla jsem.

Blondýna se ke mně otočil, tasil meč a udělal pár kroků vpřed.

„Zahoď zbraně. Hned! Ani se nepokoušej ji zabít, najdu jinej způsob," jednotlivá slova odsekával. Raději jsem ho poslechla a o pár okamžiků později mé nože zazvonily o skálu. Jenže zapomněl na jednu věc. Jsem Asmodianka, nikdy jsem nezaváhala udělat to, co je potřeba a hlavně nikdy nejsem neozbrojena. Nechtěla jsem Slzu zabít, ale pro ni bylo větším utrpením zůstávat naživu. Využila jsem stín, který vrhal Blondýna a přenesla se k artefaktu, přímo za Slzu.

„Děkuju," zašeptala, než jsem jí drápy probodla hrdlo. Zhroutila se. Chytila jsem ji a držela ji v náručí, dokud si od ní artefakt nevzal všechen aether a s ním i život. Zvedla jsem hlavu a v dálce uviděla přibližující se postavu, měla bílá křídla.

_Takže už se vrací hlídka?_

V tu chvíli se artefakt rozhodl, že Slza mu nestačí a začal odčerpávat aether ze mě. Jenže se vší tou únavou a s mrtvým tělem v náručí mi to moc nešlo. Když jádro artefaktu vybuchlo jasným světlem a náhle pohaslo, věděla jsem, že s mým životem daevy je konec a moje následující smrt bude taky poslední. Zatmělo se mi před očima a pomalu jsem ztrácela vědomí.

„To je Veille!" slyšela jsem ještě Barvičkův nadšený výkřik. „Paní Veille se vrací!"

_Tak to jsem opravdu v háji,_ prolétlo mi hlavou těsně před tím, než mě temnota pohltila úplně.


End file.
